Revolutionizing Bella
by jlove34
Summary: Set during/after Ch. 12 Eclipse. Newborns are terrorizing Seattle. The vampires of the Olympic Peninsula are worried that the Volturi will become involved, so they call their closest friends and allies. But when the Denali clan shun Carlisle's request due to Laurent's death, an old friend unexpectedly answers his plea. Will his presence shake up their rock solid foundation? B
1. The Newborns are Coming

_Dialogue in italics are direct quotes from Chapter 12-Eclipse_

_This is not E/B fiction. Characters are slightly OOC_

* * *

** _*Twilight is the sole property of SM.*_ **

** _Chapter One_ **

** _ The Newborns are Coming! The Newborns are Coming!_ **

* * *

_ **—Garrett** _ ** _—_ **

** _—Mount Rushmore National Park—_ **

After my long trek and subsequent consent to follow my friend's request, I stood at the foot of the giant monument, gazing up at the exquisite piece of history. It was a rather fortuitous stop, an agreeable distraction. Eighty years had passed since my last visit to South Dakota. Yet, I still wouldn't have graced her presence had Peter Whitlock not insisted that I make my yearly pilgrimage to Carlisle's, sooner rather then later. Being in New York at the time, it took me a fair amount of time to make the journey, due to the extraordinarily decent weather and my need to remain inconspicuous. But, he insisted that I be close enough to make the trip to Washington in a day, although, he didn't inform me of the significance of the time restriction. It wasn't as though I was burdened by anything in particular, so I did as I was asked.

According to the young soldier, not only would I find my mate, but be a party to a supernatural war that loomed on the horizon, and he and Char would join me later. It sounded intriguing. The promise of war was always acceptable entertainment. Newborns, my favorite opponents, were threatening the towns of the Northwest, taunting the vampire police to intervene. While I accepted their importance to our kind, I disliked the slimy bastards with all of my being, especially the creepy, raven-haired leader with the unnerving laugh and deceptively, cunning gift. Or the evil, leprechaun bitch who could drop a man with one glance. I shuddered at the thought of meeting either of them again. So, I would stand with Carlisle against these unknown foes and quell my boredom in the process.

I shook my head. Sometimes Peter's gift infurated me. At other times, I was exasperated. I had found use of it on occasion, like now, and enjoyed the novelty when it suited me. Yet, it was hardly as reliable as Carlisle's coven mate, Alice, and I told him as much when he called. To say Peter was angered by the comparison was the understatement of the millennium. Apparently, his brother, or rather sire's, new lifestyle put the blond soldier on edge. I had to agree, to a small degree. One's choice of diet definitely had the propensity to be a hot topic, but it was a preference, above all else. A choice like that was almost as sacred as religion or gender of mate. Far be it for me to cause dissension in the ranks, just because I chose to dine on a natural diet.

I could see the pros and cons to each dietary decision. Carlisle's penchant for human life morally forbade him from causing innocent blood to be split. To a morally irreprehensible vampire like my blond comrade, human life was sacred. It was hard to dispute his infallible logic, being that I once was a fragile human myself. Yet, I still questioned his choice whenever possible. Rocking his boat was an enjoyable pastime. Carlisle was nothing if not steadfast in his beliefs. So, ultimately, furry mammals took precedence over the finer, more palatable blood that graced my lips, and to my oldest friend, an appropriate substitution for the necessary nature of our being. I fully believed that the young patriarch would revel in secret victory should he, one day, convert me to his way of life. Quite frankly, I was fairly content being who and what I was, for the time being. I had no reason to change.

Gazing upon the brilliantly carved and painstakingly preserved mountain, I was delighted to glimpse the immortalized faces of friends past. The foursome looked just as they had years ago—forever commemorated in stone. Washington, Jefferson, Lincoln, and Roosevelt were four of the most important men of their time. They had each changed young America in their own ways, some for better, and others for worse. However, men were men after all. We were never meant to be idolized as gods. All of us harbored evil and goodness in our hearts, but none could feign perfection.

While, Gutzon Borglum had done a magnificent job with the project, I only wished that I would've taken a bite out of him before the project had begun. Not that it would have stopped the commission, per say, but perhaps had the sculptor been _murdered _on the eve of construction, I might've scared them shitless and inadvertently halted the progression.

The American Dream was everything to me. Events leading up to and regarding the Revolutionary War made me strong. I would always be a patriot for justice. Consequently, those who stood in the way of said freedom were considered enemies. Even now, hundreds of years and dozens of battles later, I still held true to my original mission and snapped a British neck or two, slaking my inner demon's thirst in the process. _Old habits die hard, I suppose. _Let's just say citizens from that country weren't on my active friends list, Carlisle being the only exception.

After climbing over the rock face early this morning, I spent the rest of the day being led around by a rather beguiling young woman with fiery, red locks who thoroughly regaled me with the history of the monument. What she didn't realize was that I had lived through America's brightest and darkest moments, but that was neither here nor there.

The day was overcast, cloudy and threatening rain, so it afforded me the luxury of my own freedom of sorts. I enjoyed being untethered from the shadows. It reminded me of my human days, unencumbered by the necessary confinement. While I was nomadic by choice, I did enjoy the company of intriguing people, even if they had, more often than not, become my meal. It was the nature of the beast. Loneliness often won over my more rational mind.

The woman had a sparkling personality to go with her charming Irish accent. Her company agreeably passed the time until my scheduled phone call and rendezvous with the Cullens. I could tell that she found me agreeable, as well, and had I more time, I was quite certain that I could have easily persuaded her into bed. I was a man, in any case. I had desires—quite, voracious desires—but desires, nonetheless.

Mid afternoon, my phone finally rang. That exasperating bastard, Peter, had assumed correctly. I shook my head at his uncanny ability to predict crucial events. Again, I wished his visions were more comprehensive.

Carlisle was polite and explained the situation that had sprouted in Seattle. It wasn't a bombshell, by any means, considering Peter had filled me in on the details nearly a week ago. It wasn't as though I kept abreast of the current state of the Union nowadays. Being nomadic was both a curse and a blessing. As I contemplated his request, the little, clairvoyant pixie squealed in the background, screaming several 'thank yous' in the background. I hadn't decided whether I would accept Carlisle's request, but obviously, according to Alice, she's had a vision about me showing up in Washington State. Whereas Peter's sporadic visions were certain; Alice's gift hinged on certain and changeable variables. Obviously my choice triggered a vision. Quite an annoying but cute reaction. Some people were easily amused.

Before we had said our goodbyes, Carlisle warned me that Edward had a human _pet_ who he claimed to be his mate. According to Peter, she was his _singer. _That fact alone had me doubting that she was indeed his beloved. Perhaps, he was merely infatuated with her blood and confused? He was a child, after all. He'd hardly had enough life experiences to determine such a matter.

In closing, Carlisle wanted me to prepare myself for the onslaught of her alluring scent. Apparently, it was delectable to most and irresistible to more that one member of the family. That little detail intrigued me. It was quite difficult to rein in your inner demon around such an alluring scent, even at my age. How he had accomplished that feat, I would never know. When I was unfortunate enough to cross paths with my singer, I was caught off guard. She died before she could even bat an eyelash, which in turn forced me to kill her friend, who had inadvertently witnessed the attack. The entire situation was a shame, really. I don't enjoy killing women.

After I had ended the call and tucked the annoying piece of technology back in my vest, I sprinted off into the twilight, eager to glimpse the second part of the vision. I was looking forward to that particular portion of my visit. I only wondered who the lucky woman was and where I'd met her.

_**—** _ ** _Bella—_ **

** ____****—**Forks, Washington_**—**_

* * *

As we pulled up to the large two-story, white house, with its six other occupants, who I had considered, on more that one occasion, to be my family, I felt as though I was unable to breathe. Apprehension crept down my spine like it had eight legs, creepy and crawly. I scrunched my eyes closed and took fast, shallow breaths, attempting to calm my irrational thoughts. For some unknown reason, I had the feeling that before the month was over that my life would be vastly different. That worried me greatly. After rescuing Edward in Volterra, I feared further change.

Blinking my eyes, I could still see that newspaper clutched in my clammy hands—the victims of the horrible crime wave had fully etched themselves into my mind, reminding me that my _tame_ and _safe _town could be easily overcome by the same unfortunate events.

After Edward had helped me out of the truck, which I had insisted we bring, we made our way almost silently up the front stairs. I slipped my jacket off of my shoulders and hung it on the golden hall-tree by the door. I took each step with care as Edward and I trudged—well, I trudged and Edward glided—up to the second story landing. The Cullens were perched on various pieces of furniture as they watched the news. It made me wonder what they were so intently focused on. I was sure I would find out sooner rather than later.

Emmett exuberantly bound over to me and swept me into a bone crushing hug, playfully berating me for ditching school. I rolled my eyes, slightly exasperated at the man-child before me. As if I was a perfect girl. It wasn't as though it was my first offense. I had skipped on a variety of occasions. Mind you they were during my broody and depressed phase, but I had conveniently stayed home. Besides, I wasn't all that concerned. I only had days left before I was free to do as I pleased. I figured it was typical teenaged behavior, even though I had never truly been a teenager. Living with my mother had made any such luxuries null and void. Renee was a bigger child than I was, requiring constant attention and guidance. Honestly, I was happy to now be living with an adult who wasn't careless and mentally unencumbered by life.

I shuddered. I had allowed today's date to creep up on me. It wasn't that I was scared of becoming a vampire, per say, but terrified of all the friends and family member I would lose in the process. This realization made me almost miserable again. Edward was truly worried about my trepidation, taking my uncomfortable silence as a change of heart. It was hardly a change of heart, more as a loss of connection with the Quileutes. Once I was one of the clinically undead, my werewolf brothers wouldn't exactly want to hang out with their natural enemy.

Seeing Jake again was almost a necessity, a longing. He became an integral part of my life, at the lowest point of my existence, and I had carelessly tossed him and his feelings aside to save Edward's life. Sadly, I would do it again and again, if only to save my beloved from his imminent demise. Yet, I still couldn't help but be overcome the grief that stabbed my middle when I thought of the tall, handsome Quileute that seemed to love me unconditionally.

Edward stepped forward and wrapped his arms securely around my waist, gazing down at me with his liquid, topaz eyes. He eyed me warily. "Are you still bothered about earlier? You know that graduation isn't a death sentence. This subject and your decision are not exactly my preference. I don't wish you to lose your humanity or your friends and love one's. I would be perfectly at ease with you taking the time to thoroughly consider your options. After all, it's a permanent decision, and I don't want you to regret anything."

Rosalie, perched on the second set of stairs, scoffed at our conversation, rolling her eyes. I knew that the blonde beauty disapproved of my decisions…and my presence, as well. Although, I didn't understand why. I hadn't done anything that I was consciously aware of that would cause the ethereal woman to dislike me with such fervor. I shook my head and returned my gaze to the family, still engrossed with what was unfolding on CNN.

I pulled away and stomped off towards the couch, plopping unladylike on the cream couch beside my best friend. "Edward, why do you always assume that everything is about you? My thoughts are not even remotely related to you or the current situation."

The look in Edward's eyes spoke volumes about his feelings. He was more of an open book that I was. He quickly wiped his face clean of emotion and tossed the latest paper to his father who ineptly snatched it gracefully out of the air.

_"Did you see that they're considering a serial killer now?" he asked._

_Carlisle sighed. 'They've had two specialists debating that possibility on CNN all morning._

Edward shifted his stance and grimaced. _"We can't let this go on."_

_"Let's go now," Emmett said, _bouncing around and boxing the air. _"I'm dead bored."_

_A hiss echoed down the stairway._

Emmett rolled his eyes and scoffed at his wife's displeasure. _She's such a pessimist."_

The family continued speculating about the cause of the disappearances and murders, completely confusing me with the speed of the conversation and path they took. Finally I broke, furious that I wasn't being included in the discussion. I opened my mouth in time to be interrupted by Edward who was answering a thought that he'd plucked out of Jasper's mind. _How annoying!_

_"Oh," Edward said sharply, turning his head slightly to look at Jasper. "I didn't think of that. I see. You're right, that has to be it. Well, that changes everything."_

Everyone looked around confused at the nearly silent exchange between the blond vampire and my exasperating boyfriend and began grumbling and shouting about their speculations.

I stood and crossed my arms, fuming. "Well is anyone going to fill me in? This is really fucking pissing me off. I have a feeling that this has something to do with me, and I think I'm old enough and strong enough to handle just about anything."

Esme cringed slightly at my foul language but ignored my crassness, thankfully. She was a very sweet and compassionate person. It would be a shame to hurt her feelings by angrily lashing out at her.

"Maybe you should sit down, love. Take a deep breath." Edward turned to Jasper and he nodded. Jasper didn't look happy by the pointed look but seemed to resign himself to whatever he was pressured into revealing.

I resumed my seat on the couch and was quickly joined by Emmett, who just like a big brother, wrapped his huge and menacing arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I had to admit that I felt safe here—here where I wasn't being annoyingly coddled or silently quelled by Edward's lovely, topaz eyes, where to my dismay, I always conceded to his wishes. _Grr!_

Jasper cleared his throat, gazed at Edward, who growled slightly, and spoke, _"Bella should understand this, too. She's one of us now. How much do you know about me?"_

I looked at him almost with a blank expression. In the time that I had been coming to the Cullen house, I had never had a real conversation with Jasper. Edward had kept us apart, afraid of Jasper's inability, as he put it, to fully acclimate himself to animal blood. I silently called bullshit there. If he wanted to kill me, he'd had plenty of chance encounters to do so. _My eighteenth birthday, perhaps_? Yet, here he was sticking up for me and pulling me into the conversation like I'd asked. Suddenly, I really liked my best friend's husband…a lot.

_"Not much," I admitted._

_Jasper stared at Edward, who looked up to meet his gaze._

_"No," Edward answered his thought. "I'm sure you can understand why I haven't told her that story. But I supposed she needs to hear it now."_

_Thank, God!_ Finally some answers! At least someone in this house was man enough to take my side against Edward. I truly loved the oaf, but at times, I was annoyed by his overbearing nature.

Jasper practically toted me over to one of the lamps, where he showed me the abundance of crescent- shaped scars which cross-crossed his body in a lattice formation. I stuck my own wrist under the light and compared the marks, shocked that he had sustained a extraordinarily large number of wounds. "_Jasper, what happened to you?"_

_"Same thing that happened to your hand. Repeated a thousand times."_

_"Why?"_ I had an inkling why, but still I sucked in a nervous and terrified breath, as I waited for the tale to begin.

Jasper recited his rather somber and heartbreaking story of his journey from human to vampire. I was mesmerized by the evil that he had both witnessed and participated in while being controlled by his bitch, sire Maria. I found myself glued to his every word, filled with trepidation as I was pumped full of knowledge about a member of the family, who until that moment, had been closed off to me. It annoyed me that Edward kept us apart. Perhaps, had Jasper been acclimated to my blood, he might've had a better chance of fending off the bloodlust months ago, saving everyone from the terrible events that followed. It would've been nice to have had a relationship with him. Perhaps, I would've heard this tale sooner, so I could've at least had a clue about what the family was so concerned about. Regardless of the timing, I was happy to learn of it now.

When the tall Texan had completed his rather somber tale, ending with a happy note, I found myself truly proud of the accomplishments and struggles that he had endured on his long road to redemption. He winked at me when he caught the tenor of my emotions and sent a wave of love and trust back to me in response. At that moment, I knew that he would always try to keep me in the loop.

** _~~B-R~~_ **

_"An army," Alice whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

Jasper told his wife that he was uncertain of the signs. He said, at first, he believed there wasn't a threat in Seattle, and so, he assumed that there was some other reason that all those humans were being massacred or missing. But, as time progressed, he couldn't shake the feelings that his instincts were correct when no other theory seemed to match up.

Then the blond vampire went into the ramifications of why this incident needed to be taken care of. The Volturi, the almighty vampire police, would definitely, if not already, be coming to eradicate any threat. Thus, they would show up at our doorstep where— _guess what—_I'm still human. Not exactly my idea of a good time.

_"What can we do?" Carlisle asked._

Edward scoffed at first, arguing everyone's theories, but eventually was forced to agree with Jasper's assessment. Obviously, there was no alternative than to annihilate the threat, post-haste.

Esme and Rosalie spoke briefly about the Denali clan and wondered if the danger involved them, as well, or if it were merely they that posed the threat. Carlisle picked up his phone and called the Alaskan Patriarch but was quite disappointed by the family's dismissal. Laurent, who was one of the Denali woman's mate, death was directly correlated to me—via the wolves—and thus, the coven were adamantly opposed to assisting the Cullens in this endeavor.

_Aww! _I really didn't feel too damned sorry for him. Laurent was a royal dick and got what he deserved. Siding with Victoria—especially when he was chummy-chummy with Irina— wasn't the finest moment in his long existence. The first moment I saw him, I knew he was untrustworthy. Yet, I didn't heed my gut feeling. His eyes, not the color, told of his malevolence and true allegiance. There was something deeply rooted in his psyche that made my skin crawl.

Jasper offered to call his former coven mates, Peter and Charlotte, but Carlisle politely declined his offer. I thought the patriarch was bat-shit crazy to ignore any help, especially those who had experience in such matters, but I kept my mouth shut.

Carlisle called around to more of his acquaintances but received the same disappointing rejections. He almost had given up hope when he dialed the last number. His name was Garrett, and he sounded pleasant enough. His rich, baritone voice echoed through the house, causing the little hairs on my arms to stand on end. _Strange_.

"Ah, Carlisle. For what do I owe the honor of this call?"

Carlisle fidgeted slightly (_fidgeted? A vampire?) _and replied with a pleasant tone. "Well, Garrett, my old friend, I've called to request your assistance in a personal and professional manner."

"Sounds intriguing, Carlisle."

"Have you kept abreast of the news recently?"

"No, the nomad life is relatively carefree, as you know. I generally don't burden myself with the particulars, for the most part, unless there are whispers of war. Should I assume war is on the horizon?"

"Yes. An unknown enemy is amassing a newborn army in Seattle. By the huge body count, they are obviously untrained, uncontrollable. My family and I fear the Volturi involvement. We don't wish to have a visit from Italy. You know how they operate. It seems prudent to deal with the issue ourselves, and I'm wondering if you would help us in this endeavor?"

"Well, it's not as though I have any other things on my plate, at the moment, Carlisle. Life has been tedious, as of late, and I'm itching for a good fight. Newborns are the most fun to battle. Fast, angry, uncontrollable…and dumber than cat shit…"

Jasper snorted and nodded his head. Alice's eyes glazed over and then she squealed, shouting that he would definitely be coming.

_Damn little, clairvoyant pixie!_

"I'd be happy to help you in any capacity. I'm in the Dakota Territory and should be there by twilight."

"Garrett?"

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"I want you to be aware that Edward has a mate…she's still human. He's worried about you not sharing our diet and fears for her safety. She's his _singer, _and for some reason, she smells more—well, for a lack of a better word, delectable to our kind. I just wanted you to be aware.-" Carlisle sighed and closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose. "-And friend?" Garrett murmured in response. "Please, for the sake of the treaty with the Quileutes, don't hunt anywhere near Washington—especially Forks."

"Carlisle, of course I'll heed your wishes and consider Edward's concerns very carefully. As you well know, I have had control of my bloodlust for some time. I'm hardly a newborn, my friend. Edward's mate will be in no danger, I assure you."

"Just the same, I need you to be careful."

After the two men said goodbye and the receiver disconnected, everyone looked both pleased and relieved to gain another member in the fight. Well, everyone except Edward, who looked rather pained. That made me wonder what else he was hiding.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Fire and Ice

_Dialogue in italics are direct quotes from Chapter 12-Eclipse_

_This is not E/B fiction. Characters are slightly OOC_

* * *

** _"No one can change our destiny. Destiny is something that we forge for ourselves, with our own perseverance, sweat, and blood." jlove34—Once Upon an Unfortunate September_ **

* * *

** _*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_ **

** _Chapter 2-Fire and Ice_ **

** __****_—_**Bella**_—_**

* * *

Since Edward's return and our almost untimely demise at the hands of the Volturi, I felt more and more like a tiny, breakable ornament. My beautiful, god-like vampire enjoyed gazing at me from afar and safely stowed me away behind glass, keeping me just out of reach, unattainable, even from himself. He handled me with the utmost care and any perceived threat— human, supernatural, or environmental—had been purposely kept at a distance, prohibiting me from crossing that invisible line between his world and mine.

Anxiously perched on the edge of the couch, hands resting in my lap, I watched the ethereal beings as they bustled around my stationary frame, my dull, human senses unable to track the inhuman movements. They spoke of war and armies, things that I was either unfamiliar with or too young to have experienced myself. I felt utterly useless.

A loud growl startled me out of my silent reverie. I jumped.

_"This isn't good," Jasper said, angrily. "It's too even a fight. We'd have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. We'd win, but at what price?"_

Jasper looked up at Alice, beseeching her visionary guidance, but as she'd said previously, she needed conscious decisions, and so far, none of the decisions were concrete. Newborn vampires were ravaging Seattle, and my entire vampire family was going to meet them head on, regardless of the possible threat or loss life. I looked around at all the faces in the room—the same faces that I had spent so many months grieving over. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me. There was a chance that someone in this room might never come home. All because they dreaded the Volturi's wrath—feared destruction—simply because Edward refused to heed the law. His obstinence would likely be the Cullens' undoing, and by default, _me_.

I looked at everyone with wide eyes, anxiety building in chest, coursing through my veins like molten lava. "This is a suicide mission. Someone could get hurt…or worse. How is any of this _your_ responsibility? If you're fearing the Volturi's involvement, just change me. This is Aro's mandate. They'll likely be furious to find out that it hasn't been done."

Carlisle stepped forward, stoic and composed. "Bella," he said softly. "We cannot risk the Volturi showing up on our doorstep. First and foremost, you're still human. I promised that I would change you, and I stand by my word, but now isn't prudent. It's a timely process, and we don't have that luxury. When you wake from the burn, you'll be just as uncontrollable and bloodthirsty as the vampire hoard in Seattle. So, changing you only adds to the danger.

"If we don't take this threat seriously and deal with it accordingly, the Volturi will surly come. My old comrades don't negotiate a verdict, nor do they give second chances to remedy the wrong. Our flagrant disregard for the law has placed a large target on our backs."

Edward set his jaw and growled at his father. "Carlisle! We spoke of this in depth. Regardless of your promise, Bella will remain human. I refuse to allow her to throw away her humanity."

I wanted to deny the truth that was clearly apparent; the reality that clawed into my psyche. I could clearly see my life events unfold. Edward loved me but even with my love—my promise of eternal devotion—he wouldn't alter his original decision, and no matter my feelings on the subject, his word was final. There would be no eternity.

I jumped to my feet and spun on my heel, staring intently at Edward, who looked slightly ashamed. "What are you talking about, Edward? This was planned months ago. Now, after I've mentally prepared, you'll take my choice away? We're talking about _the law_. Have you forgotten Volterra already? I sure the hell haven't! For some unfathomable reason, we were offered a reprieve in exchange for my humanity. Why tempt fate a second time? _Your_ ardent desire to keep me human might bring all of Hell down upon us!"

Edward's liquid topaz eyes glazed over, becoming hard and cold. I'd angered him, and I braced myself for his outburst. "Bella! This topic is no longer up for discussion! You know how I feel about this. Placating you was wrong, but I refuse to destroy your humanity."

And I did understand, more than anyone here. Even after all we've been through, I would never be good enough for him. This was a whole new level of rejection. The words that slipped from his lips were not so dissimilar from those spoken in the forest on that fateful September day. They struck me with same intensity, cut me just as deeply. His words sheathed a brand new dagger in my chest. My blood ran cold under the blade and drained from my body, pooling on the floor at my feet. It seemed surreal like a nightmare that had manifested itself during my waking hours. I was on the precipice of a gigantic chasm. Do I jump? Or should I be just be content with what I've been given?

I always knew what I wanted out of life. I never spent my childhood dreaming about weddings and white dresses; never played with dolls or fantasized about babies. Honestly, I wanted none of those things. I only dreamt of love. Edward was that love, I wanted him forever. Yet, his unyielding ideology had driven a wedge between us.

Edward stepped forward and took me into his arms, cooing reassuring words in my ear and promising to love me for the rest of my _human_ life. I closed my eyes and sighed vociferously. Fifty, sixty, possibly seventy years were all we had. During those years, I knew my beautiful vampire's chaste kisses and reserved caresses would never be enough for me. I would never be satisfied with half of his love. _Why would he deny either of us our happiness?_

"This is ludicrous, Edward," I scoffed, shrugging away from his touch. "You would allow something this miniscule to drive us apart? I would give up anything for you—and I have. I'm still human, and I've been forced to shun the very people who saved my life." I listened for his reply—any reply—yet he didn't utter a word. _Coward!_ "I refuse to sit by idly and allow you to dictate my life. I'm not a child."

"Isabella! Now you're the one who's acting absurd. The wolves are dangerous."

I swallowed thickly. "And you're not? I'm your _singer_, for Christ sakes. Everyday you fight your true nature—war with the blood lust. One day it will likely consume you. I'm only a skinned knee or paper cut away from death. Yet, you tempt the fates by allowing my heart to steadily beat in my chest."

Edward nodded, agreeing with me for once. I fished the keys to my truck out of my jeans pocket and held them tightly in my hand, prepared to make the short trek to the stairs. He glanced at his watch and offered to take me home. I declined his offer, letting him know that my window would remain closed for the night. Perhaps, I was being just a petulant as the vampire before me, but I felt betrayed by his exclusion. I hated knowing that Edward adhered more to his principles than anything else.

He bent and pressed his lips lightly to mine. I pulled away swiftly and pushed him several inches from my body. I was angry and depressed, but I had to stay strong—keep to my principles. If I kissed him back, the sweet scent of his breath would dazzle me, and I would melt into a puddle at his feet, conceding to his every desire.

Edwards' brows slowly knit together, sorrow creasing his features. "Please, Bella, talk to me. I'm so sorry—"

I cut him off, tears threatening to spill over my lashes. "No…Edward... you don't need to say anything else. Sadly, it sounds as though you've made my decision for me. You've won. I have no choice but to concede. I'll forever be the fragile little human who needs a vampire's protection. I'll stay by your side until my inevitable demise. You're my mate. What choice do I have? I tried to live without you and failed miserably at it. I only hope deciding my future makes you feel like a man, because you've made me feel less than a woman!"

Everyone stared at me like I'd grown two heads— eyes and mouths wide open. Well, everyone but Emmett, who found my speech rather entertaining. Emmett found most altercations entertaining. The giant man-child dashed over to me and swept me up into his arms, kissing me on the forehead and apologizing for his brother's stupidity. _At least someone else found Edward's decision asinine_. As he lowered me to my feet, I gazed up into his soft, ocher eyes, saddened by the residual sorrow that loomed there. I knew exactly how he felt._ Did everyone else share his feelings?_

I took a quick cursory glance around the room. I was surprised to see every face had matching looks of grief etched across their perfect skin. Even Rosalie looked forlorn. I knew this was a poignant moment between us, and I didn't want to leave any of them, fearing they would disappear before morning. Although, some distance would do everyone a world of good. Perhaps when this mess in Seattle had waned, we could all return to some semblance of normality. Well, as normal as our situation would ever be.

I mumbled a goodnight and spun on my heel, rushing out into the chilly night air. Edward caught me at the door, but I brushed him off and demanded he go back inside. Surprisingly he did as he was told. The tears that I had willed to stay behind my lashes, flowed freely now. I knew sooner or later I would lament my words, but I could hardly quell the hurt that throbbed in my chest.

Stumbling to my truck, I held the keys in my shaking hands, blinded by the salty tears that repeatedly spilled out of the corners of my eyes. I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to quiet my sobs, but my sorrow couldn't be quelled. I felt every eye in the house on me as I crumbled to the ground, watching me fall to pieces out in the open. But I didn't care. Let them watch.

_Let Edward see me weak_, I thought. _It'll be good for him to remember what humanity feels like._

I stayed in my crouched state for an unusually long time, allowing my breathing to slow and my sobs to cease. I stuck my arms out and braced them against the ground, preparing to hoist myself up from my seated position. But more quickly than I thought possible, a cool arm snaked out and grasped me around my waist, lifting me to my feet. Weakened from my crying jag and unnatural position, I stumbled as my legs gave out due to sleep. Thankfully, I didn't revisit the ground but found myself enveloped in strong arms. I assumed they were Emmett's, until he spoke.

"Careful there, little lady," a deep, baritone voice whispered, "A pretty little magnolia like you shouldn't be out here alone—especially at night. Edward should be ashamed of himself. This behavior hardly befits a gentleman. Let me help you back up to the house and get you cleaned up." Before I could object, the vampire slipped one arm around my back and the other under my thighs, adeptly swinging my body against his chest.

Stunned, my eyes flew up to meet the most beautiful crimson irises that I had ever seen. I knew the color should make me feel afraid. The owner of those fiery orbs was a dangerous creature, but I couldn't deny the warmth of his gaze. They calmed my soul. I smiled weakly at him and he returned it in kind.

I gazed at him in awe, enraptured by…well, everything. The vampires pale skin and strong features were framed by long, sandy hair, very lightly threaded with silver strands, which spilled over his shoulders. Unlike the Cullens, this vampire was not clean-shaven, but had a light spatter of dark facial hair that set off his sharp, angled jaw.

The blonde was surprisingly handsome, even for a vampire—tall and lean— but slightly older than Carlisle, possibly in his early to mid thirties when he was changed. But those additional years only added to his beauty, giving him a rugged, but unexpectedly sexy air about him. This man was no boy, and for some reason, that excited me.

My inner self beseeched me to run my fingers over ever inch of his skin. I wanted to thread my fingers through his silky hair while I tasted his lips. My whole body felt like it was ablaze— a heady combination of fire and ice. I didn't understand my reaction to this unknown stranger who held me in his arms. I had never been tempted by another man. Edward was all I ever dreamt about. Angry or not, he was my other half—my mate. Yet, if the sandy, haired vampire asked anything of me, I would do it without question.

I shook my head. _Jesus! Bella, have you gone insane? What are you thinking?_

The vampire set me on my feet at the threshold of the door, gazing at me with those all-too knowing eyes. I was speechless. "My name is Garrett. You must be Isabella."

Garrett grasped my free hand and brought it to his lips, allowing the soft, pink flesh to linger for several moments longer than necessary. The contact sent a shiver down my lower abdomen and created a whole new kind of inferno. _Oh, sweet Jesus in heaven! Why did he have to be so damned beautiful?_

I sucked in a deep breath, but before I could respond, I was wrenched away from the older man and tucked behind Edward. The copper-headed boy growled deep in this chest and quickly crouched—ready for a physical altercation. A wave of lethargy issued over us like a blanket, but both men seemed unfazed by the heavy emotion that clung heavily to the air. It may not have affected the vampires but it hit me like a ton of bricks, bringing me to my knees. Two seconds before my head hit the tile floor— my blonde angel swept me up in his arms. As the darkness consumed me, I heard my name upon his lips.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Chapter two. Yes, I know I took a little dramatic license with Garret's appearance, but Stephanie really didn't give me a whole lot to work with. *Shrugs***


	3. The Other Piece of My Heart

_This is not E/B fiction. Characters are slightly OOC_

* * *

** _"...and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight, as I may say, even for a moment..."  
_ **

** _― Plato, The Symposium_ **

* * *

** _*Twilight is the sole property of SM and publishing company.*_ **

** _Chapter 3- The Other Piece of my Heart_ **

** __****_—_**Garrett**_—_**

** _—Right out side of Seattle_ ** **—**

* * *

I truly enjoyed the Olympic Peninsula. I loved the freedom that I was afforded because of the near constant cover of clouds. Living a nearly carefree lifestyle would entice any vampire to question his nomadic ways. The attraction was clearly apparent as my oldest friend, Carlisle, chose to settle here every half a century or so.

The flaxen-haired patriarch man had amassed himself quite the coven of talented vampires, who were seemingly contented to live in such a restricted lifestyle_._ The good doctor had wielded his charisma with such fervor that his progenies craved both his code of conduct and praise, pretending to be human without a second thought. Most of his coven mates appeared to be school-aged teenagers, and for the sake of mainstreaming with the human population, Carlisle repeatedly subjected them to an eternity of perpetual schooling.

My human childhood was shrouded behind a veil—dim and jaded. I found it unpleasant to dwell on the past, so I rarely did so, but even if I had been turned at such an impressionable age, I would have rather have adopted the Cullen dogma than subject myself to such a humiliating act. My lackluster feelings regarding humanity compelled me to remain in the shadows.

The overly green setting seemed to blur as I snaked my way in and around the overly abundant landscape. As I ghosted through the early twilight, my black, leather duster, that whipped around my lithe body, was the only sound that echoed through the forest. I easily leapt over fallen trees and transversed ravines, splashing through the many streams that circumvented the landscape. The tightly packed trees proved to be great fun, and I bounded from trunk to turn with ease, completely consumed with mirth.

It didn't take me long to pick up the intermingling scents of strange and familiar vampires. They drew an invisible cobblestone path that skillfully circumvented the wolves' territory. I slowed just this side of the outcropping of trees and gazed at the massive, stark white manor with a mixture of wonder and dread.

Even though I was eager for the camaraderie with my oldest friend, Peter's vision had me filled with a slight air of trepidation. I was, at some point or another, meeting my mate during my stay. Having been alone for over two centuries, I had never imagined that I would find my mate. I had hiked across this great country for over two centuries and had never given it a thought. The idea of a woman was a pleasant thought; however I wasn't the type to allow myself to become attached to any specific female. Certainly, I enjoyed being in the company of the fairer sex. A pair of creamy thighs and an ample bosom would keep any man, vampire or otherwise, occupied for a time, but the pleasures of the flesh were often short-lived, so I always found myself compelled to roam the shadows in search of more blood—another fix—more distractions.

I strode slowly across the meticulously manicured lawn with its many sculpted bushes and abundance of flowers, shaking my head at the absurdity of the sight laid out before me. Vampires were creatures born from the darkness and had no need for material possessions. The novelty was comforting, and intertwined with the pipe dream of humanity; I supposed it quelled a yearning for my friend who seemed more human than vampire.

A giant, red rust bucket was parked against the far corner of the courtyard that encompassed the circular driveway. I smiled at the irony of such an eyesore gracing such a splendid abode. It was public knowledge that the coven were partial to expensive machinery. It was odd to glimpse such a humble possession in the midst of such obvious wealth. Whoever drove this vehicle, I assumed the human, wasn't impressed by such extravagance. Already, she was a woman after my own heart.

My boots clapped rhythmically against the marble walkway and echoed across the large expanse as I traipsed closer to my destination. Several thousand feet from the door, I was assaulted by an arresting scent—human blood. It was extremely pleasant sensation that rippled agreeably through my body. Carlisle was correct in his assumption. This human smelled delectabe—edible even. Although, the heady bouquet of lavender, sunshine, and fresh berries didn't appeal to my feral side. Her life force didn't call to me nor did it ignite an inferno within my throat. My insatiable thirst could never be slaked by her crimson blood. The pull in my chest would prohibit such an action. _Intriguing_.

Her aroma became stronger the closer I stepped towards the magnificent dwelling. I could easily distinguish a thrumming heart over the strong and angry voices within. The constant rhythm of blood whisking though her veins warmed my frigid skin. The sound of the crimson liquid was like a crescendo in my ears—harmonious and enigmatic. My body was alive and teeming with electricity, all my anxiety was quelled by one tiny organ.

The subtle smell of salt and the soft upsurge of sobs effectively wrenched me out of my silent musing. I had experience such emotional outbursts many times. My victims usually exhibited such sorrow during their last moment on earth, pleading for their sordid existences. It was nothing that they didn't deserve. I only garnered my meals from the miscreants of society—the abhorable individuals who tainted the streets of men. Women were generally avoided, unless I came upon an person who would perish soon. I could never defile God's exquisite creations. Their hearts and bodies were a precious gift. So, I found myself curious and slightly exasperated by the thought of this creature in pain, especially the _mate_ of Carlisle's beloved protégée.

The sob emanated from the ground level just beyond the driver's door. I rounded the hood and slid to a stop, surprised to find, who I assumed to be Edward's supposed mate, curled upon the wet earth. I was enraptured by this creature, unable to move a muscle. Edward's name slipped from her lips intermittently between her sorrowful cries. I growled low in my chest, enraged by the carelessness of her vampire's presumed devotion. If she were mine, she wouldn't be in such a state. She would be safely cradled in my arms, guarded from the dangers of the world—the newborn army that plagued the lands very close from this residence. Friend or no friend, the petulant man-child and his sire would soon be schooled in proper etiquette—painfully if necessary.

I was fixated by the tiny brunette. Her long slender legs were curled tightly against her slender, feminine curves. Soft mahogany curls fanned about her head like a halo, framing nearly flawless alabaster skin. Long lashes swept against her soft, rounded cheeks. Wet, salty liquid flowed from under her lids, running freely down her pink flesh, pooling sorrowfully against her full lips. Even in grief, the young woman held me captive. My frozen heart ached and a pull centered in my chest. I grasped my chest_. _

_Well, I'll be damned. She was my mate! This could turn disastrous in a heartbeat.  
_

I watched Isabella for a handful of seconds before I purposely strode over to her crumpled form. Before I could reach her body, she unfurled and braced the palms of her hands against the slightly muddy earth, attempting to raise her weary body. I bent over her and respectfully curled an arm around her tiny waist and lifted her to her feet. She staggered against my chest and bucked under he own weight.

"Careful there, little lady," I whispered against her hair. My eyes rolled in the back of my head when my nostrils were embraced with lavender. I took a deep breath and continued. "A pretty little magnolia like you shouldn't be out here alone—especially at night. Edward should be ashamed of himself. This behavior hardly befits a gentleman. Let me help you back up to the house and get you cleaned up."

Before my lovely mate could object, I effortlessly swept her tiny frame into my arms, tucking her against my body. She fit in my arm as though God designed her for me alone. _Curse the fates! _My lovely peach belonged to another…_for now, at least._ I wouldn't leave this area without her, though. The boy couldn't deny a vampire his true mate. It was law and punishable by death—generally carried out by the aggrieved party or the Volturi.

Isabella's eyes swept up to mine and we both gasped. She was just as enraptured as I was. Deep pools of chocolate-brown assessed me serendipitously. I could hear and smell the change in her body. It recognized me, even if her conscious mind did not. She shook her head, confused by the feeling that swirled around in her brain. I absentmindedly began the short trek toward the house, taking the steps with care, not wishing to jostle the precious woman in my arms. Our eyes never lost contact, and I wished we could stay locked in each other's gaze for eternity. I carefully sat her on her feet, internally lamenting the loss of contact.

"My name is Garrett. You must be Isabella," I said warmly.

Isabella's lovely lips parted slightly, but she was unable to speak. I longed to hear her voice—yearned to hear my name on her lips. It was lovely feeling, something foreign yet instinctual. I was whole for the first time in two-hundred and twenty-seven years.

I lifted her hand and kissed her delicate hand, allowing my lips to linger on her velvet skin longer then was deemed proper in my time. I was interrupted by the front door flying open, revealing a very aggrieved Edward.

Several things happened in fast succession, and I found myself slipping into soldier mode. She gasped as Edward threw open the door with authority and grasped her firmly by the crook of the arm, flinging her delicate frame behind him. My little lady looked like rag doll as he forcibly swung her away. Due to the abrupt shift in her equilibrium, she stumbled to stay upright. The man before me dropped into a crouch, and I mirrored his actions quickly. We growled at each other, waiting for the other to strike.

Behind my tiny angel the tall, scared male, Jasper, stood guard behind him, issuing a wave of lethargy across the expanse. I closed my mind and breathed deeply, allowing the soldier's gift to roll off of me like water off a duck's back. I expected to see Edward collapse with the intensity of the swirling emotion but he didn't. What I didn't expect was that my young mate was directly in the line of fire. She crumpled under the weight of it. I pushed Edward out of the way and slid across the marble floor, yelling her name as her limp body fell toward the ground. I scooped Isabella up into my arms before she hit the floor and jumped to my feet, dipping into a defensive crouch, still cradling her tiny form to my chest.

Golden eyes surrounded me, but I held my ground. Loud growls echoed toward the high ceilings and lingered in the air menacingly. Emmett barreled towards me, but I held out my hand, raising my body out of my couch, attempting to look as non-threatening as possible. He stopped and crossed his arms across his chest menacingly, staring daggers at me. He would charge again if I wasn't smart about my actions.

Edward stalked towards me and sunk him nails into my shoulder. I winced but shrugged him off. "Garrett, give me Bella, now!"

Carlisle, stoic and composed, spoke soft but authoritatively. "What are you doing, my old friend."

I combed the area and found Esme in the back of the angry hoard. "Esme, take Isabella—"

Edward cut me off, growling at me. His eyes deep pools of obsidian. "No! You will give my mate to me."

Remembering Edward's gift, I let him have it. _The fuck I will, you petulant little shit. You treated my mate disrespectfully! You claim she's yours? Though, you left her unaccompanied and weeping outside in the dark. What gentleman does that? It's fucking dangerous out there. Or have you forgotten you called me to help you exterminate a newborn horde?_

I ignored him and focused on Esme, pleading with my eyes. She quickly crossed the expanse and held out her arms. I lovingly placed my mate into her arms and stroked her hair, before returning to the issue at hand. Carlisle's wife and the small, dark-haired pixie disappeared upstairs. The two women weren't a threat to me. Before Edward could blink or prepare, I was sprinting towards him and grabbed him by the throat, sinking my teeth into trachea as we crashed into the wall. Paint and plaster rained around us like a snowstorm. I clenched my jaw and tore a large chunk out of his neck before I was restrained.

Emmett had my body pinned up against his chest with his arms under mine. The he snaked both massive paws around my head and pulled it to the side, exposing my throat. Jasper lunged at me-teeth barred and inches from my throat, growling at me menacingly. I spit out Edward's flesh and took a deep breath, never taking my eyes of the insatiably annoying vampire before me.

"Garrett! This is so unlike you," Carlisle admonished, brow furrowed in confusion. "Please explain quickly before I ban you from my home. We are friends, so I will extend you a small amount of courtesy. Although, after your abhorable display in my home and towards my son, I should throw you out."

"Carlisle, I respect you greatly. I always have. However, your son seems to lack the proper way to treat a lady. A lady who happens to be my mate." I retorted.

Edward opened his mouth, but Carlisle quickly placed his hand on his chest, prohibiting him for speaking. _It's about damned time._ My flaxen-haired friend cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head, weighing my words carefully.

Carlisle's ocher eyes flashed to the empath's, beseeching him to reveal a different conclusion. "Jasper? Is Garrett speaking the truth?"

Jasper pulled this teeth away from my neck and nodded emphatically. "I feel no deceit in his emotions, Carlisle. He's telling the truth." His eyes flashed to mine. "I'm sorry, Garrett. You were completely in the right."

"She can't be your mate! She's _mine! _You'll not have her. I won't let you," Edward wailed, grasping large handfuls of his copper hair in his frustration.

"I'll let you go, if you behave, Garrett," Emmett growled. I nodded. The giant unfurled his fingers and stepped away, hands outraised to show he meant no disrespect.

"The problem with that statement, Edward, is that Garrett was perfectly within his rights. Bella is his mate, and stepping in between the two of them is punishable by him or the Volturi. Would you have done that to Alice, you would've been in pieces with a flame overtop your head. Garrett is showing you a kindness."

Edward growled and lunged toward me like a newborn, completely detached from his rational self. Emmett dipped and crashed into his body, grabbing him around the waist and restraining him, both tumbling to the floor. "Edward, dude! I'd stay still if I were you. Garrett ain't playin'. He'll rip you to sheds and there's not a damned thing we can do about it."

I took a deep breath and knelt beside him. "You have a slight reprieve, boy. Bella has to accept me as her mate. I won't stand in her way if she chooses you. On the other hand, I have no qualms about beating your ass again if you don't treat Isabella as a lady."

A soft voice from the top of the stairs pulled my attention away from Edward. "W...what's going on? You're screaming about mates—arguing over me like I'm a piece of meat. Somebody better tell me what the fuck is happening this minute!"

* * *

**_Oh, no. That's not good. Bella's one pissed off princess. I need reviews, bad. Tell me what you think._**


	4. Coercion

_This is not E/B fiction. Characters are slightly OOC_

* * *

**_"Whatsoever a man soweth, that shall he also reap."  
― Holy Bible: King James Version_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and publishing company.*_**

**_Chapter 4-Coercion_**

—**_Bella_**—

* * *

My eyes flew open of their own accord, and I gasped loudly, completely unaware of my surroundings. Deep in my subconscious, I realized that something terrifying had transpired. Yet, it seemed as though my mental pathways were not firing at peak performance. My body felt heavy and my mind was drugged. It felt as though I had been under general anesthesia. Taking a quick cursory look around the room, I breathed a tiny sigh. _A tiny breath._ I was in Edward's room, in Edward's bed, with an opulent, silk comforter draped loosely across my still form. I closed my eyes in an attempt to regain my bearings, but under my lids, like a movie reel, the events that led to my unconsciousness flickered like a faulty light bulb in the forefront of my mind.

Loud, boisterous voices and feral snarls wafted up the stairwell, enveloping me with a sense of unease. A loud crash echoed through the house—erupting in my ears and splintering my world. I listened intently to the words being shouted, catching every other word. _"Mates" "Not yours." "Mine!_" The words pertained to me, and I wasn't entirely comfortable with the phases that were being uttered. They spoke volumes to my spirit, weighing me down. The men below spoke of me as though I were a prize to be acquired; a damned piece of meat. There was no Isabella Swan—no love—only acquisition. I had the overwhelming urge to fly down the stairs and stop the commotion— impede the chaos that was erupting only twenty-three steps away.

I sat straight up in bed and grasped my hair in frustration, an action that I'd seen Edward do on more than one occasion. The pain was almost comforting, reminding me that I was conscious—that whatever was happening downstairs, however unbelievable, wasn't a figment of my imagination. In my anger, I dropped my hands and grasped the lace of the duvet. I dug my fingernails into the fabric, tearing the hem away from the silk and spilling downy feathers across the bed. The shredded cloth mirrored my heart completely. The giant chasm that had been opened and stitched together by Edward's return had been reopened, allowing my emotions to seep into the soft, velvety stuffing.

This couldn't be happening again. Surely whatever God that resided in the heavens would've spared me yet another crippling heartache. But that didn't seem to be in the stars for me—it wasn't my fate to live a normal, human life—the same life that Edward had so cruelly attempted to force upon me. I shouldn't have stayed in the light, distanced myself from the shadows. If I had done so, perhaps I could've spared myself the misery that was transpiring around me.

I'd done so many reckless things in his absence—all to hear his voice—to remember the velvet voice of my god-like vampire. At the moment, the visions that I had conjured up in my brain hadn't painted a very comprehensive vision of the man I claimed to love. I saw that now. Why hadn't I coped with the depression and moved on?

Esme and Alice flitted silently into the room when they heard the increase in my heart rate. I jumped at their sudden appearance. My best friend knelt at the edge of the bed and looked at me with sorrow clouding her ocher eyes. She mirrored her daughter's mournful expression, pitying me with her topaz gaze.

"Alice," I said dejectedly. "Tell me you didn't see all this. Tell me that this was all a big fucking surprise—completely spur of the moment. Because if it was something you envisioned, I'm not sure I can forgive you this time."

Alice dropped her head and nervously gazed at the carpeting. It was as though the millions of tiny fibers would hold the answer to my questions. "I saw small fragments of tonight's events. I envisioned you and Edward's fight and him denying you immortality—"

I scoffed at her nonchalance. Somehow, I wasn't all that surprised that she'd seen the argument between Edward and myself. Yet, it angered me just the same. I was pissed that after everything that had happened that she, my best friend, would even consider withholding something as crucial as my fate. _Hadn't I nearly died in Volterra to prove my worth and love?_

"Please listen to what I have to say Bella before you condemn me for my actions." I nodded reluctantly. "I envisioned tonight's events, minus Garrett's involvement. But believe me when I say, I saw several different outcomes regarding your future. I didn't want to complicate the situation by swaying your reactions. I'm truly sorry for keeping you out of the loop, but I swear that I was acting in you best interest. You're my sister and I want the best for you."

I flew off the bed in a move reminiscent of a vampire, surprising myself with my speed and grace. "My own good, Alice? Really? I'm hardly a child who needs coddling, nor should I be kept in the dark regarding my own future. My fate is my own, and I'm quite certain that I can accept whatever happens."

Alice looked pained at my reaction. Esme glanced at her daughter and sighed softly. Obviously, she wasn't pleased by either her actions or words. She brought her gaze back to me and took several steps towards me, pulling me gently into her arms. I willingly sunk into them, accepting the small comfort. I wasn't really mad at her, per say. It was Alice and Edward who had set me on edge.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I realize that this must be terribly upsetting for you. You're correct. We all have been quite inconsiderate of your feelings and precarious situation. I promise you we will do everything in our power to keep you safe."

I sighed loudly and pulled away from her, smiling faintly in gratitude. I turned on my heel without a second thought and quickly hurried down the hall. I slid to a stop at the top of the stairs when I heard the words—words that would change everything in my little world.

"Edward, dude! I'd stay still if I were you. Garrett ain't playin'. He'll rip you to sheds

and there's not a damned thing we can do about it," Emmett nervously explained to his brother, for all intents and purposes.

Garrett took a deep breath and knelt beside Edward's head. "You have a slight reprieve. Bella has to accept me as her mate. I won't stand in her way if she chooses you. But I have no qualms about beating you ass again if you don't treat Isabella as a lady."

_His mate? Garrett's fucking mate?_ Well, he had another thing coming. Sure, he was gorgeous and mysterious and I seemed to be drawn to him, but for God sakes, I wasn't going to be passed around like yesterday's garbage. _Damned smug vampires!_ I wasn't going to allow the Carlisle's mysterious friend to waltz into his house and suddenly dictate my life. I wasn't ready to be repressed by another vampire. Wasn't once enough?

A small breeze wafted around still form, ruffling my hair around my face. I glanced around, seeking the source of air disturbance. Yet, I was alone at the top of the stairs. My eyes landed upon the two women who I had just shared a rather upsetting conversation. Alice was tucked under Jasper's arm and Esme under Carlisle's. Rosalie knelt by her husband who had Edward securely beneath his ass. _Such a fitting place for him to be_, I thought.

Carlisle, arm securely around his wife, looked up at me and shook his head, but I couldn't hold my tongue another second, regardless of his warning. "W...what's going on down here? You're screaming about mates—arguing over me like I'm a piece of meat. Somebody better tell me what the fuck is happening this minute!"

Before Carlisle could warn me a second time, I skipped down the stairs with a grace so foreign to me that my heart nearly skipped a beat. I was far more than pissed. Being furious must equate to balance and poise. I would have to remember that in the future. Stopping at the foot of the stairs, I looked at those around me, cataloging each expression carefully. Everyone had a different emotion etched across their face, yet the prominent emotion was pity. I rolled my eyes. Tonight was turning out to be the worst of my short life, perhaps trumping that fateful day in the forest where Edward yanked out my heart. It was in a similar predicament, at the moment.

A wave of confidence washed over me. I looked up into Jasper's ocher eyes and closed my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to bat it away. I didn't want to be influenced, but instead of rejecting his thoughtful gift, I decided to use Jasper's strength to my advantage, fueling my spirit with purpose.

I walked purposely across the floor and stood over Edward, who was still pinned under Emmett's massive frame. I felt powerful towering over him, momentarily forgetting that he was deadly predator.

"What is he talking about Edward?" I glanced over my shoulder at Garrett and pointed my finger in his direction.

Garrett glanced over at me and smiled softly, looking slightly pensive at my response. I thought he was waiting for me to address him directly, or maybe he thought I'd fall at his feet, but I far more pressing issues to deal with—like Edward's great big, fat fucking lie.

I turned back to Edward. If daggers could've come out of my eyes, and he could be harmed, my personal Adonis would be impaled. "I'm not your mate? How is this even possible? Did you know I wasn't you mate all along? Was it love? Or was it always simply about my blood or the enigma of my silent mind?"

"Bella, you have to understand. I love you. Keeping you human kept your soul pure. My curiosity may have begun with your mind, but it grew into so much more than that. You know this, love. I know you felt it. I can see it in your eyes." Edward struggled under Emmett's frame. The large man looked at me considerately, attempting to gauge my reaction to Edward's release. I closed my eyes and nodded, giving him permission without uttering a word.

My boyfriend, soon to be ex if he didn't properly explain himself, sprung to his feet. Edward held a hand up to his throat; pale liquid streamed between his fingers. A tight line formed between my brows. He had been injured somehow. Deep inside, I knew by whom. I felt almost compelled to go to him, but when he spoke, his tone was condescending, and my anger returned with fervor.

He beamed at me with his trademark crooked smile. "Bella, love—"

I made a disgusted sound in the back of my throat. "I'll let your sentiment fall on deaf ears. Edward, trust and truth are as unobtainable as my thoughts. The sweet nothings that escape your lips flow off a forked tongue. They mesmerize me and cause me to forget my own name. I can't breathe—can't process things in your presence. It is as though you compel me to love you—coerce to obey your every desire, even when I disagree with you. And up until now, I have followed you blindly."

My eyes grew wide when the pieces fell into place. My hand flew up to my mouth, holding back a sob that I wouldn't allow to escape my lips. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. Holding my free hand out in font of my body, I took several steps back, attempting to keep my distance. But my obvious attempt at solitude didn't register with Edward, and he closed the gap between us, holding his free arm out toward me. His ocher eyes were large pools of liquid sorrow, solemn and apologetic, pleading me to fall prey to his gorgeous features and lovely eyes.

My hand fell lose at my side; my eyes swimming with unshed tears. "But you didn't want me to change, did you? It had nothing to do with my soul. If I were a vampire, I would know you deceived me, huh? But, why? Why would you promise me forever, if you never intended on doing so?" I implored.

He took a deep, unnecessary breath before he responded. "Bella, you are acting absurd. Of course we're mates. Of course I would love to spend eternity with you, but I will not condemn you to this life. I love you with everything I am—"

Garrett stepped between us, causing everyone in the room to go on guard. Edward growled and dipped into a crouch. I stiffened and took several steps back, frightened by the seething demon that had possessed Edward. Before I could act, Emmett grasped my by the shoulder and gently towed me into his arms, holding me tightly to his chest. I struggled but to no avail.

The rest of the family closed in on Emmett and I, blocking me from any harm. Rosalie stepped close and stroked my hair, cooing reassuring words in my ear. I was truly surprised by her reaction, but I couldn't focus of her uncharacteristic actions or her kind words. I had a feeling shit was going to hit the fan, and I had front row seats.

"Boy, don't lie to the lady. Never lie. Now that she knows the truth, step aside and let her live her own destiny—choose her own path. If she chooses you—then I'll step aside. She can choose me or not, but she must become a vampire. This is law. You knew the consequences. You brought this fate upon her tenfold. Had our kind not crossed paths, she would've been free to live a human life—safe from the shadows and the life that accompanies it. But now, she'll pay the price for your lack of common sense. Will you condemn everyone in this room, including the woman you claim to love, because you couldn't stay away?

"Admit her blood drew you in. Conquering your demon, ruling your blood lust, made you feel powerful, didn't it? Did you truly not know that you can coerce your singer? Make her irrevocably bend to your will—drunk with passion—eyes only for you. It's a fortuitous quirk, isn't it? I'm surprised as old as Carlisle is, that he knows nothing of complexity of human blood."

Carlisle stepped away from the group and laid his hand on Garrett's shoulder. "I assure you I had no knowledge of this, _my friend_. Had I known, I would have prevented Edward's involvement in her life."

The sandy-haired vampire nodded at the Cullen patriarch and turned to me. His lovely features softened and a genuine smile spread across his lips. The garnet eyes that bore into my soul were soft and kind. My heart exploded in my chest, beating frantically beneath my breast and filling my abdomen with a swarm of butterflies. I hated my body's reaction. It made me feel weak—vulnerable.

"Isabella, despite what Edward has told you, I'm your true mate. I cannot allow a lie to cloud your judgment—sway you in any way. You hear your body's response to my presence? That's our bond. We were made for each other—cut from the same cloth. Although, I must admit, you are, without a doubt, the purer of us both."

I opened my mouth to object, but the words wouldn't come. I wanted to yell at him—curse him—tell him that he was as big a liar as Edward, but my mouth wouldn't betray my body. His words rang true in my ears, and as much as I wished otherwise, his words were genuine.

"No one in this room should tell you how to feel—how to act. Neither Edward or I hold you. The electricity you feel when you touch him nothing but his compulsion. I wish you to know that you are free to make your own choices, little one. Know that if you were my lover, I would treat you like the princess that you are and always listen to you. Realize that my scarlet eyes will never depict my demeanor in regards to you. It brings me great sorrow that you must pay for Edward's sins. If not for you and Carlisle, I would kill him where he stands."

Strangely enough, even in my despair, I achieved something unexpected from this unlikely guest. The charming and mysterious stranger who silently waltzed into my life filled me with hope and truth. There was something there, something foreign, but comforting, just the same. His spirit pulled me gently with gossamer ribbons, yet I didn't feel tethered to him as I did with Edward. Our connection was light and free and totally obtainable, should I chose his company.

Garrett's crimson eyes had seen a thousand sunrises— witnessed a dozen lifetimes—both evil and magnificent in scope. Yet, when he gazed at me, it was as though he was seeing the world for the first time. Time stood still while in his presence. He soaked in every small nuance and flicker of color in my dark depths. He bathed in my presence, instead of craving my blood. Edward's eyes had never told such a story, nor would they ever.

* * *

_**Who knew that's how Edward and Bella's confrontation would go down? It had to come sometime. What about Garrett's declaration? (FYI, I'm leaving out the Jacob/Bella disastrous kiss scene/broken hand. I don't wanna deal with that, really.)  
**_

Check out my new favorite story! Some of you already read this, but she needs some love, so I'm doing a shout out!

**MorphineLips1994- s/9575513/1/Once-Lost**

Bella & Alistair

Summary: Alice sees a vision of Jacob Black at La Push beach telling Bella of the old Quileute tales. The vampire secret has been breached, and Edward and remaining Cullens make the decision that Bella is simply not worth the exposure of their race. It doesn't help that Alice sees Bella with crimson eyes, very much a vampire. No, the exposure of their race, and the loss of an innocent life is simply too much blood for the Cullens to have on their hands. So the Cullens leave, every last one, and Bella fades out of all thought to them.

What Alice failed to see is that regardless of their departure, Bella's life would never be the same again. After all, the rainiest town in the continental US would be a sanctuary for wondering creatures of the night . . .

**_Read it. You'll like it!_**


	5. Painful Bonds

_This is not E/B fiction. Characters are slightly OOC_

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_**

**_Chapter 5-Painful Bonds_**

**__****_—_**Garrett**_—_**

* * *

Isabella glanced around the room. Her chocolate-brown eyes, brimming with unshed tears, caught mine and our eyes fixed for an extraordinarily long moment. I was a moth to the flame—drawn into those dark, fathomless depths. My auburn beauty's emotions were almost palpable. Never had I felt such a heady combination of sorrow and trepidation. Whether it was our bond or Jasper's gift, it didn't matter. Everything about this situation was a complete mystery to me. I was only in my element when it involved the many facets of war and carnage. I was both a soldier and a nomad. I wasn't merely a lover. While I have enjoyed the company of many women over my long existence, I was never committed to any of them. The finer emotional intricacies of a real relationship were lost on me. Yet, I wanted nothing more on this earth than to be tied to this amazing creature in every way possible.

It infuriated me to watch Carlisle's protégée coerce the young woman before me—a despicable act by a very desperate boy whose whole world revolved around the intoxicating high he achieved while resisting her blood. Thus far, my little warrior wasn't afraid to stand toe-to-toe against the man who had clawed and fought his way into her heart only to possess the most coveted liquid in his world. My little lady was fortunate that I would love nothing more than to settle the score.

Watching the veil fall from my tiny mate's eyes was a beautiful sight to behold. Her passivity was replaced with commendable courage. I knew this was only a mere taste of the immortal she would become— that latent portion that awaited immortality to manifest itself. I reveled in the knowledge that she would share that with me some day soon.

Gaining her everlasting love and trust would be a difficulty—considerably more complicated than any endeavor up until this point. Edward Cullen had grievously injured my mate— intimidated and demeaned her. It would take a goddamned Revolutionary War to fight her oppressor, and until blood no longer coursed through her veins, she would battle him until her heart stopped beating. But victory was on the horizon, and I would settle for nothing less than her heart.

I had little choice but to stand down when Emmett scooped up my tiny lady and held her prisoner against his chest. Her safety was paramount, and I was forced to concede. My inner demon goaded me to claw and fight my way to victory—destroy everyone in my path. Yet, while she was retrained, I allowed them to lie dormant while I assessed my threats. Emmett was a mated male, and while he was kindhearted and jovial, he was still capable of inflicting great harm to her body._ No._ My biggest threat was Edward. His unpredictable temperament put me on edge. I would have to mentally fight fire with fire.

_Ah, young Edward. Your puritan nature delights me. I thank you for having such sexual restraint with my mate. Are you sure you're even a man, at all? She is beautiful woman, you should be commended. I will be the first and only man who makes her writhe in pleasure—unhinge the sexy vixen within—screaming out my name as she convulses around me. She'll forget you exist by the time I'm done. _

_Perhaps you should go to Denali. Tanya would be happy to sink herself around your inexperienced cock and milk you dry. Or perhaps Katrina or Irina are more your speed. Nevertheless, the trio of woman would crush you with their sexual prowess and eat you alive. Not a bad way to go, my friend. They've had a thousand years to prefect her arts. _

Edward growled at my thoughts and charged me. I smirked and grabbed him about the head, pinning him to my side. "It's far too easy to get under that marble skin of yours, boy. You should take a lesson for your creator. He is the epitome of self-control."

"You two are incorrigible! I can't breathe because of all the goddamned testosterone in the room. Go rub yourself on trees or have a pissing contest. Oh, better yet…go visit that skank Tanya and fuck her brains out," Isabella yelled, flailing in his arms.

_God I love this woman!_

"That's what I've told Eddie for seventy years," Emmett murmured and chuckled.

Isabella took another breath and began again. "Get off me Emmett! Let me down! Put me down, now!"

Emmett did as she asked and threw his hands up in the air in surrender, amused by her fury. Isabella spun around and locked eyes with him; her long tresses swishing around her shapely curves. The tiny brunette did something unexpected and shoved the heels of her hands into his chest. She winced at the pain, but continued her actions, eventually expending the remainder of her energy attempting the impossible feat. Yet, exhaustion didn't quell her anger and she resorted to banging her fists against his chest, tears falling down her face. Emmett grasped her wrists lightly, attempting to keep her from harming herself. "Belly bear, stop. Sweetheart, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"What does it matter to any of you? James was right. I'm nothing but a possession to you people—an amusing pet. Alice dresses me like a doll and Edward compels me. He measured my worth upon the blood that runs through my veins. I'm his personal blood bag. Now, I'm supposed to jump into bed with Garrett because of some supernatural voodoo. Well y'all are crazy.

"I'm out of here. If the Volturi show up, give them my address. I'd be happy to jump on that crazy train. At least they're truthful. For your information, my window is locked, my phone is off, and my doorbell is broken." She pointed her finger and Edward and glared at him. "I'll see you and Ali at school but only because I have no choice in the matter."

Alice dashed over and placed her hands on Isabella's shoulders. "I'll watch out for you, Bella and make sure you get home safely. I know you aren't too happy with at the moment, but we all want to keep you safe."

_Ya' think?_

And with that, she brushed Alice's hands away, straitened her jacket, and spun on her heels, stomping out of the house. I broke at that point, breaking into a fit of laughter. My little magnolia wasn't as weak as I though she was. She was a firecracker on a very sort fuse. You couldn't fault her logic, though. Her life had been bent over and royally fucked up the ass, courtesy of a certain redhead.

I released Edward and shoved him away from my body, standing up and straightening my clothing. Now, that I had explained the rules, I didn't think I'd have another problem with him. Later, I would realize Edward had a thick head and would require a lot more persuasion.

I crossed the distance between Carlisle and I and clapped my old friend on the shoulder. "So, I don't think you're going to convince me to convert to animal blood this year. Isabella is spot on. I think it screws with you mind."

"Perhaps we should retire to my office. We will be able to avoid any more confrontations should my son choose to become difficult again." Carlisle pointed out. "Emmett-Jasper, please watch over Edward. As you know, Edward has the proclivity to go against Isabella's wishes, especially now that Garrett has informed us of the particulars of his obsession."

"You got it, boss," Emmett crowed, bringing his fingers to his forehead. "Scouts honor."

"We've got him, Carlisle," Jasper added, grasping on shoulder and his brother the other.

Carlisle and I took to the stairs. Taking each step with a human pace, we kept to ourselves, quiet and thoughtful. Tonight's events plagued my mind, literally twisting my gut into knots. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and grimaced at the heaviness that was continuing to build, attempting to quell the feeling.

I've known my mate for less than two hours and she had already deconstructed my world. My mate now controlled my destiny, holding the proverbial musket in her hands. Everything solid about my existence was now intertwined with her's, and it terrified me to my very bones. I was a goddamned soldier. An extremely proficient soldier, at that. Yet, somehow I'd allowed this little slip of a girl to weaken me. I have murdered indiscriminately, destroying the innocent and the evil alike—never thinking twice about my actions. Hell was most definitely a place on earth, and I've ruled it for centuries, constantly playing God—deciding who lived and who perished— all to slake my never-ending thirst. Peter should have at least warned me what I was in for. I blindly walked into my own personal battlefield.

A blood-curdling scream ripped though the silence and cut into my chest. The pain was intense and immediate, akin to a sword to the gullet. Venom scorched me from within. My mate was in trouble and she needed me desperately. However, my body was no longer my own. The fire twisted and burned my flesh and muscles into ash, and I collapsed into a crumpled heap on the stairs. I frantically clawed at my chest, ripping the fabric in the process. The pain was unrelenting, gut wrenching, and coursed throughout my body like liquid fire. My cries of agony mirrored hers.

My crimson eyes flew up to meet my oldest friend's ocher depths, pleading with him for answers. "Carlisle, what is this? What is happening to us?"

Carlisle knelt beside me and grasped my wrists tightly, preventing me for tearing my flesh away with my nails. "Hmmm," he pondered. "This is a quite a revelation. I wasn't aware that a human could bond with a vampire. Apparently, our two species are far more compatible than I originally thought. While extraordinarily unique, the pain you are experiencing is directly related to your bond. The farther away she is, the more painful the loss. In an unconsummated relation, the pair cannot function without one another."

_This wasn't happening! I promised her a choice! I don't wish her to perceive me as a liar.  
_

My back arched off the stairs, as I was wracked with another wave of fire. "Jesus! Someone go collect my mate before we burn alive!"

Emmett's mate flew out the door in a flash, her blonde hair billowing out behind her. I felt helpless listening to her mournful keening. Rosalie returned several minutes later with Isabella's writhing body cradled in her arms. Her cries were like acid in my ears, burning holes in my eardrums. Had I blood to bleed, they would've seeped crimson liquid out of ever orifice in my body. Once before me, she laid the girl's body beside mine. The girl's body stilled almost immediately, but her pain hadn't diminished. I pulled her body into mine and wrapped my arms around her chest. I whimpered as the pain continued to lick up my chest. It took several minutes for the agony to die away, leaving only a dull twinge in its wake.

Silence fell over the room as I rolled my tiny mate's body over in my arms, brushing the long curls off her face. I didn't have time to appreciate her beauty or revile in her closeness. I was crumbling in the wake of my ratcheting grief.

"Isabella," I whispered.

Nothing.

The good doctor began checking her vitals. As I watched him perform his duties, I was blanketed by sense of unease. When she cried, my little lady was with still with me—still very much alive. Yet, as the stillness hung languidly in the air, I knew something was amiss, and I panicked.

"Oh, God, Carlisle. Something's wrong. Please do something!"

Carlisle swept her lifeless form within my arms, and furled her against his chest. Air whipped around my frame as he and Rosalie disappeared up the stairs. I rolled myself over to my knees and pulled myself to my feet, fully intending on joining them, but before I could take a step, Edward threw open patio door and sprinted toward me with Jasper and Emmett on his heels.

The telepath was the fastest of the three and easily escaped his captors. He pounced on me like a lithe cat, wrapping his arms around my waist like a newborn. _Stupid boy!_ _Had no one taught him how to fight?_ Attempting to block his thought, I began singing the American Anthem in my head. Surprisingly, it was quite effective. Without my thoughts to guide him, he was considerably outmatched, and I easily overpowered him. I bound his head against my chest and snaked one arm around his neck and wound the other across his forehead.

Pulling on his neck, I heard the familiar screeching of his marble skin as it cracked under the strain. Emmett and Jasper watched with an air of trepidation, knowing that they were forbidden to interfere. Alice and Esme were kneeling on the floor watching the events unfold with horror stricken faces. The pixie cradled Carlisle's mate against her chest, openly weeping for the boy's life. The little sprite started frantically screaming for me to let him up. Thankfully, she was quickly hushed by her mate. No matter what she said, I wasn't releasing him—not yet, at least.

I knelt to one knee and pulled his body across my thighs. This gave me a better hold on the boy's neck. He struggled against my embrace but only caused himself more pain. "Don't force my hand, Edward, because I will rip your petulant head off in full view of your coven. My camaraderie with Carlisle is the only reason you still live. My mate is upstairs…Lord knows what has happened to her fragile body. I should be with her, yet I'm forced to deal with you."

"Edward, listen to him. He'll dismember you if you continue to fight him. I've seen it!" the clairvoyant sprite wailed.

Edward stilled against me, obviously taking his sister's advice. I wanted to pet him like a dog and tell him he was a 'good boy', though that would only enrage him further.

"Garrett, we welcomed you into our home and you committed the most heinous crime there is—destroying one's mate."

This boy was pissing me the fuck off. _His mate?_ Edward had deluded himself for God knew long. He could no longer distinguish the truth from his lies. The only sane thing that boy had done this year was leave her, too bad the girl went to his rescue. Lord knew when the gallantry of men declined so radically that women were expected to liberate men.

_Oh, how I missed the 1700s_.

"No, Edward, your blood lust killed her months ago. The supernatural is no place for humans, yet you willingly drug her into this world, knowing full well the consequences. Then if you weren't dim-witted enough already, you flaunted your sins to Aro. The Volturi have an infallible memory. They'll not rest until the sentence has been served—the whole coven will be implemented by association." I pivoted my body and forced him to glance at each family member, growing angrier by the minute. "Look at your coven! All of them! No second chances! Aro will make you watch them burn for your insolence!"

Carlisle cleared his throat and my eyes flew up to meet his, almost dropping my captive in my shock. "Bella will be fine, Garrett. I'll keep her here overnight and monitor progress. The pain was too much for her fragile body to handle and it merely shut down. Her heart cannot handle another episode like that, so you'll need to keep a very close eye on her. She asked for you."

_Damn you Peter! When I see you again, I'm kicking your ass!_

I leaned down and whispered in dear ole' Eddie's ear. "I'll spare you for now, but your punishment will be carried out very soon. When I change her, I will dismember you head and make you watch her scream and writhe in pain. It'll be fitting for you to watch her blood burn away. Each day you live without her blood, the more intense the withdrawal. You'll be like an addict, yearning for another hit of that delectable blood."

Releasing Edward's head, I sunk my boot into his ass and sent him sailing toward his brothers. Emmett bound him to his chest, while Jasper mimicked my hold, using direct skin contact to infuse him with emotion—effectively subduing him.

I didn't stop to think or to watch the boys as they held the bronze-haired vampire securely within their grasp. I didn't stop as the twinge in my chest eased with each step, nor did I stop when my mind berated me with self-doubt. I allowed those little doubts to fade into the darkness like my unpardonable sins. Every thought, every doubt was unimportant at that moment. _Her_ safety was of the utmost importance.

The door to her room was cracked just a sliver, and I could hear her and Rosalie talking. I opened it a sliver more and glimpsed the ethereal beauty sitting on the bed with my mate curled into her lap. As they spoke, Rosalie combed her long, slim fingers through my little lady's long tresses. The cool air that wafted though the open window swirled her heady scent across the room. I closed my eyes and took a large breath. I braced my back against the door frame and slid down to the floor, bringing my knees against my chest, invisibly basking in her presence.

"Rose," she whispered. Although everyone in this house could hear their conversation clearly, she apparently took comfort in whispering. She felt as though she had some semblance of privacy. "I thought Garrett said I had a choice? I don't have a choice do I?"

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. This isn't Garrett's fault." Rosalie sighed, twirling a lock of hair absent-mindlessly around her finger. "I wish you weren't locked into this world. There are so many things I wanted for you. You deserve so much more than what you've been given. When Carlisle unwillingly dragged me into this world, he stole my choices and my dreams. I would give anything to get them back if it were possible. I hate that Edward has done the same."

_…and there's the truth in a nutshell._ Rosalie was correct. Isabella had deserved the world: a husband, children, possibilities. Yet, because of the mistakes of many, she would inevitably succumb to the darkness.

"But you have Emmett…" she trailed off.

"Of course, I do, and I love the big oaf with everything that I am. I guess I was fortunate in that respect. I really don't know what I would've done if he hadn't wanted me. Luckily Emmett is a visual creature and found our bond agreeable, jumping in feet first, as my wonderful husband does with any new situation. During his transformation, he called me an angel. He said I saved him from a life of darkness and thrust him into the light. I laugh at that now, because I am definitely not an angel, and we're both shrouded in darkness—never changing.

"I know what you saw in the living room looked terribly barbaric. But, there are certain rules and protocols in the vampire world that are more animalistic in nature than their real world counterparts. Harming one's mate is right up there with revealing our secret, and the penalty is just as severe.

"Talk to Garrett. Get to know him. He is a good man. Perhaps he's a tad unorthodox, but a decent man, nonetheless. He's a little rough around the edges, but I'm sure you can polish those right out. Bella you'll him a better man, because Lord knows we've all tried to change him in some way or another. Give him a chance, sweetheart. He'll never break your heart or ever leave you. His love is overwhelmingly pure, even if vampires are inherently not. But above all else, you'll be his equal in all things. Won't it be wonderful to have a lover who puts your wants and needs first? Think about what I said for a few minutes, and when you're ready to discuss all the craziness, your forever has waited just outside the door for the last twenty minutes."

I took another deep breath and listened to blonde beauty get my tiny mate settled into bed. Several seconds later she was at the threshold of the door with a grimace on her face. She knelt by my side and whispered in my ear—several octives too low for human ears. "Take care of my little sister or I'll break your face. Got it?" I smiled and nodded my head. I was happy to hear someone in this house was looking out for my little human. "I'm not as weak as my brother. Bella's young and impressionable. This is a lot for an eighteen year old girl to take in. Think on it before you go inside."

Rosalie rose from her crouched position and sprinted down the hall, leaving only a wall between my brown-eyed girl and me. I closed my eyes and listened to her rhythmic breathing and steady heartbeat, bathing in her essence. It was a lovely and comforting sound, definitely the most significant sounds in my world, now.

"Garrett?" a heavenly voice called out, effectively pulling me out of my reverie.

Before another syllable slipped from those pink lips, she found me at her bedside. I reached out a tentative hand and hesitated for a moment. Touching her skin was extraordinarily forward. She'd not given me permission. Yet, after the events of the evening, I couldn't rein in the gentleman who resided within me. I closed the distance and lightly ran my finger across her jaw-line, tracing the delicate bone structure and reveling in the soft flesh. Her breath hitched when the digit found her soft, pink lips. I closed my eyes and ran it softly over the delicate flesh, wishing it were my own lips caressing that bottom lip. I wanted more of her—craved more. I traced my finger back and forth, and then dipped it inside the warmth of her mouth. She sighed and closed her lips around it.

_Jesus… This woman is killing me! Oh, damn her and her delicious mouth. She has me wishing this finger was another part of my anatomy._

Then my little mate did something unexpected, she sucked my finger against the roof of her mouth. I moaned and rolled my eyes against the back of my lids. Her forwardness was bordering on dangerous. Yet, I was Mr. dangerous, right. I could handle anything, right? My pants might not, though.

Just when I thought this little encounter couldn't get much more erotic, she bit me. My eyes few open in shock, and I yanked my hand away. Not that it hurt. It truly hadn't. On the contrary, it felt so fucking good—too good, honestly—sinful even. She scowled at me, and I met her displeasure with a smile to insure her I wasn't angry. My pretty princess needed schooled in the rules of vampire sex. The use of teeth would likely coax my inner demon from his cage. There was a certain part of my anatomy that went hand-in-hand with that demon, both were yearning for me mark her as my own. I would have difficulty reigning in the latent portion of my being. She wasn't ready for that.

The silence between us was almost deafening. I had to break it with a sledgehammer before my body sexually combusted.

"What can I do ya' for, little lady?"

She gazed at me for a moment, contemplating her words carefully. "Have you ever been scared, Garrett?"

Stifling a laugh, I nodded slowly. _What an adorable question._ "Sure. A handful of times: dying on the battlefield, my transformation and awakening to my new life. None of those unfortunate events could compare to tonight."

Isabella took a deep breath and closed her eyes, patting the space beside her with a tiny hand. She didn't have to ask me twice. I wanted nothing more than to lie beside her. Slipping my duster and boots off, I laid them on a chair adjacent to the bed, and then slid in beside her, rolling to face her. After several seconds, she reopened her eyes and spoke. "Why tonight?"

My hand snaked over to hers without a conscious thought, and her little fingers intertwined with mine. I shuddered at our contact. Her skin was so soft and warm. It made me feel almost human.

"In vampire years, I'm two hundred and twenty-seven. When you have nothing to lose or no one to live for, it's hard to feel afraid. When I heard you scream tonight, I felt as though my whole world had upended. I could feel your fear and shared in your agony. My body was helpless against the onslaught of pain, writhing and useless. You were in agony, and I couldn't move—let alone rescue you. It is my job to protect you and I couldn't Thankfully, you were safe and were brought back to me in one piece."

"Garrett?" she questioned thoughtfully. She rolled over to her side, back towards me, and pulled my arm over her torso. I murmured a response, unable to actually speak while touching her so intimately. (Like I was saying the pants and I could combust any second.) "Are you going to kill Edward?"

That was a good question. Without a doubt, I wanted to destroy that insolent Edwardian brat. Yet, if Isabella wanted to spare him, I would happily comply. It would eat at me for the rest of eternity, but I would let him walk the earth—always praying he'd screw up and force my hand. "No, princess. If you don't wish for him to die, I won't kill him. But, I am very angry with him, Isabella."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, contemplating her next words carefully. "Will I always be in agony when I'm away from you?"

I grabbed her waist and pulled her little frame against my chest. "Isabella, darlin', it will continue to hurt until…until…" I couldn't stay the words. I was tongue-tied, fearing her response. My hesitation made me feel like a post-pubescent boy with his first erection, unsure how to remedy the issue.

She twisted her head towards mine, our cheeks touching—lips inches apart. "So, essentially I'm stuck at your hip until we fuck?"

_Blunt is good._

* * *

I didn't quite reach my 29 review goal, but I'm truly honored and satisfied with those who were thoughtful enough to review. Thank you goes out to- XxJasper'sAngelxX, danimcket, donnac85, TinkBrown, viola1701e, MorphineLips1994, CowgirlKelly, psychovampirefreak, MoonlitSnowFox, , Imb1, tee hill, traceybuie, dixiechickie, angelina32, jenn008, Bcoffee, O1katie, ccgnme, and kfulkerson! Whoo!


	6. Good Girls Hate Graduation Parties

_This is not E/B fiction. Characters are slightly OOC_

All dialog in italics have been borrowed from Eclipse for the sole purpose of staying as close to the original story line as possible.

(Hints about Bella's gift are briefly mentioned in this chapter, which if you were wondering, are never cannon in my stories. Speculations are welcome

**_Warning: Lemon Zest. 'Nuff said._**

* * *

**_ *Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_**

**_Chapter 6-_**

**_Good Girls Hate Graduation Parties_**

**_—Garrett—_**

* * *

Isabella fell into a peaceful sleep tucked against my chest. I knew the moment I wrapped my arms around her, that my little lady had been predestined to spend eternity in my arms. Her rhythmic breathing and delectable perfume lulled me into half unconsciousness, drawing me toward a far away place where the ocean touched the horizon. The sweet smell of lavender and sunlight permeated my nostrils, unwillingly unearthing long repressed memories that I had fought tooth-and-nail to erase from my ever conscious mind. The chronicles of my human life rarely clawed themselves so violently into the forefront of my psyche, but my darling mate smelled like home, and I was powerless to stop them as it filtered behind my lids.

_Flashback_

My father, Richard Dennison, was a wealthy lawyer. We had a large, sprawling estate right outside of Boston, and he showered us with bobbles and niceties, spending well outside of our means in an attempt to make up for his grievous behavior. Yet, the only thing I ever wanted was his love, but he was far too busy squandering his fortune and meticulously planning my future. From infancy, he wanted me to take my place at his side. I was to become a lawyer, as he had done, marry well, and collect a large dowry. My intended was the governor's fair-haired daughter; Evangeline. The two of us were to unite our households. My father only hoped that I would accumulate the wealth that he had whored, drank, and gambled away to settle his debts.

Richard was an angry, drunken fool and would often take his frustrations out on my mother and small sister. I had stayed at home far longer then most boys my age that went off to school or to war, wishing instead to protect my mother and sweet sister, Margaret, from my father's wrath. After my sister's untimely death, I left home and finished my schooling, and while there, my mother became despondent. Only upon my return had she awoken from the melancholia that had kept her bound to her bed for days at a time.

When I chose to go to war instead of accepting my betrothal, my father was quite aggrieved, forever shunning me from his household. Most fathers would be proud of their son's patriotic exuberance. Yet, my father's only concerns were monetary; instead he chose to remain neutral on any political issues at hand. (My desires and dreams be damned.) Perhaps had the portly man spent more time sober and less time between the legs of slatterns, he might've noticed the atrocities that were transpiring around him. His indifference to our precarious situation spurned me to action. It wasn't my father's place to decide my destiny. I was no one's partner or husband. I was an advocate for justice. A patriot. Rolling over like a dog, while others fought in my stead, defending our separation from British rule, was not in my nature. This was _my_ country, and if need be, I intended to defend her with my dying breath.

Donning my jacket and hat, I purposely strode toward the door. Mother grasped me by the arm, attempting to reason with me, as I scooped up my musket and swung the strap over my shoulder. "Garrett—darling, please do not leave me. Your father does not mean what he says. He'll not shun you. I'll not stand for it. Stay. Marry Evangeline and issue me some grandchildren. Let the younger men go to war."

I spun around and looked at my mother, who had tears brimming in her eyes. Her sorrow cut through me like a knife. Ruth Ann Dennison was a short and slender woman with beautiful long, blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her hair was her greatest beauty, and her overabundant curls were swept up on her head, tendrils refusing to be tamed. My mother had never been considered a remarkably lovely woman, but her kind and gentle heart made her the loveliest creature in Boston. It pained me to leave her behind. Being her only living child, I knew how my decisions would affect her fragile state of mind. Should I not return, this astonishingly compassionate woman would fall to pieces, and there would be no one to set her to rights. Yet, even then, I could not stay.

My mother was correct. I was considerably older than most men who were trudging off toward our cause. At thirty-three I should have already established a career, amassed a large estate, and married a lovely, young wife to issue me enough children to further my lineage. Yet, I had never been the domesticated type. I didn't desire companionship, nor did I yearn for material possessions. My father's greed negated any want for such a standard of living. If it were socially acceptable, I would choose a nomadic lifestyle over my father's predestined path. Regardless of the ramifications of my decisions, the cause compelled me to my country's side, goading me to take up my sword and fight the oppression.

"Mother, hear me, please. I know father is opposed to war, but I must join the cause. I cannot live the rest of my life under Britain's rule. We are in America and should be free from their oppression. Otherwise, we should board the ships and return to England's shores."

I grabbed my mother and pulled her into my arms, rubbing small circles in her back. "Oh, my sweet boy," she lamented. "I shall grieve your absence—curse your free spirit and righteous indignation. But even aggrieved, I am proud. Kill as many of those English bastards as you're able. After all, they are taking my boy from me. I'm certain we'll meet again, whether in this life or the next, my love. Margaret is awaiting us in heaven."

And with that, I disentangled myself from my mother's arms, kissed her on the top of her head, and marched toward my destiny. I took a deep breath and inhaled the heady combination of lavender and clover as I left the grounds, imprinting that fragrance into my conscious and unconscious mind.

My journey seemed as though it were never ending. We fought valiantly and many men lost their lives. I survived the war, in a matter of speaking, but I would never be a whole man. A moral person. Blood of the innocent stained my hands. Accepting my damned existence, I followed death around on its coattails for two centuries without a clear destination in mind, participating in war after war, killing both the innocent and the corrupt. But no matter the time or method, I was never able to quell the yearning that throbbed in my chest.

This night brought another promise of war, my only proficient skill. As I stepped onto the battlefield, standing in the shadows of millions of soldiers who had given their lives for this great country, I realized that there was no battle to be won. My life was empty like this battle field. Yet, I knew somehow that this meadow was the hole in my chest. I found myself pulled toward the shadows.

As I trudged off to my destination, a familiar heady fragrance enveloped me like a mist, obscuring my vision with a heavy, purple haze. When the haze had dissipated and my sight returned, I gasped loudly. What I saw was truly not possible. After learning of my mother's suicide, I had returned to my childhood home and burned to the ground. My father was still inside, burning his body to ashes in her memory. Nevertheless, there was no mistaking what loomed in the distance. It was my father's sprawling estate, circumvented by an elaborately manicured courtyard with a large labyrinth prominently in its center. Two hundred years had passed, yet the majesty of the three-story, columned manor still remained.

I slowly slogged across the grounds, expecting everything around me to dissipate as quickly as it had appeared. Each step brought me closer to my past, and I shuddered at the setting. The sights, sounds, and smells were unmistakable. This was seventeenth century Boston. I was home.

Standing on the steps of our manor was my auburn-haired siren. She was dressed in a soft pink off-the-shoulder, corseted dress—that showcased her ample bosom—with golden brocaded flowers stitched along the bodice and hemline. She beckoned me animatedly with an embroidered handkerchief clutched in her tiny fingers. I knew I had found my purpose. It was as though my mother had led me out of the darkness and laid the trail, waiting for her lovely spirit to awake the sliver of humanity that remained in my unbeating heart.

I swiftly closed the distance between us, sprinting toward her like a parched man in the desert. I swept her into my arms and swung her around in a circle, burying my face in her hair.

"Oh, Garrett, darling. Please, put me down. You will make me quite ill should you continue," she cooed lightly. I did as I was asked and placed her gently on the ground, gazing into her with wide, chocolate eyes. She looked exquisite donned in the pastel floor-length gown; hair hung loose around her waist in elaborate curls. I dipped my head against hers, inhaling the intoxicating perfume of her hair. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. There was a God and he was merciful. I didn't deserve such a gift.

The tiny woman-child pulled her body away from mine at arm's length and eyed my clothing speculatively. I lamented our contact immediately, wanting to pull her tightly against my chest. "Your uniform is quite spoiled, Mr. Dennison. It would behoove you to cleanse yourself before you enter the parlor. Your mother and father have planned a ball in honor of your return and our impending marriage."

I was truly perplexed. Garrett Dennison had perished on the battlefield. Mother had no body to bury or mourn, for I had never returned to our New England home alive, nor had I agreed to marry anyone. Everyone from my human life had been deceased for centuries. Yet, here we both stood, hundreds of years before her birth, embracing on the lawns of my father's estate.

_What manner of magic is this?_

"My love, you are a sight for sore eyes. Your beauty is refreshing." I cupped her tiny face between my large palms and crushed my lips to hers with fervor, running my tongue across her bottom lip. It was inappropriate—ungentlemanly, but the tedious formalities of proper behavior had been lost amongst the horrors and brutality of war and across the passage of time. Seeing her face was the only thing that calmed my soul.

Isabella softly clutched her bottom lip between her teeth and blushed a lovely shade of pink. The color lightly spread across her cheeks and dipped into the soft folds of her bosom. I raised a tentative hand and pulled her plump flesh from between her teeth.

"Darling, please do not clench your lips between your teeth. While utterly adorable, I fear you will mar that lovely flesh." I ran my fingers lightly across her bottom lip and trailed it down her jaw, tipping her chin upward. "This is the only flesh I can taste and still call myself a gentleman. Someday very soon, I will have all of you."

"Oh, Garrett…" Her beautiful, bell-like voice trailed off, leaving me in a state of flux.

* * *

**_—Bella—_**

There was a full on war raging inside my inside of my body. I felt as though my heart couldn't handle the strain. Life with Edward hadn't always been peaches and cream, but I believed we could overcome all obstacles. Our lives were just about as perfect as they could be, minus his refusal to make us equal in all things. Then along came Garrett and everything went to hell in a hand basket. Finding out the person you loved irrevocably and pined over for your six month separation, horrified me. He was merely infatuated with my blood and not my heart. It was a difficult pill to swallow. Even though I loved Edward,and Lord knew it was hard not to love him, I just couldn't forgive him for his lies. To tip the scales, I wasn't even his mate. In fact, I was someone else's supernatural match, and by some act of God we found each other.

After a good night's sleep, things didn't look nearly as dire, yet I couldn't say everything was hunky-dory, either. Last night's disclosure still weighed heavily on my mind. The most prevalent revelation regarded the events in Phoenix. It was unspoken, yet in my mind it was as clear as the ocean waters. That night was the most poignant of all of Edward and my interactions, and I was too overwhelmed to see the truth. I loved him and refused to believe that he would harm me.

My god-like Adonis had rushed into that ballet studio like my night-in-shining armor. I felt blessed that he cared so deeply for me—enough to risk his life for mine. Yet, my vampire hadn't ridden in a white horse to save me out of love. Edward saved me from James because, like an addict, he was afraid of losing everything he coveted—his drug of choice. He felt as though my blood was his property, and by keeping me safe and my blood untainted, he retained ownership of the coveted crimson liquid.

Life had been tumultuous up to this point, though these new developments had tipped the scales, causing everything to go up in flames. If I hadn't had enough on plate already, well I had more than my fair share now. This Labyrinth that held me prisoner seemed to have become larger in scope and more complex. With every turn, I seemed to fall farther into the abyss, and I feared my escape would be obscured by the darkness.

**_~~RB~~_**

For the first time in nearly a year, I achieved a decent night sleep. Even taking into account that I spent the twilight hours in the arms of virtual stranger, my tranquility was a welcome change. Somehow, in the deep recesses of my mind, I knew as long as I was in his arms that nothing or no one would hurt me. That fact alone was a foreign concept. Even while I was in Edward's care, I felt a small amount of trepidation whenever I closed my eyes. Now that I had found my mate, I knew why my subconscious was screaming at me.

My dreams were unencumbered by nightmares but they had taken a startling turn. I was transported into the past, standing on the steps of a magnificent old house, dressed in a pale pink, satin gown, gazing out toward the fog that encircled the border of the estate. We were expecting my betrothed's return from war. A courier had alerted us to his arrival this day, and I spent the morning and the majority of the afternoon perched on this very spot, awaiting the first glimpse of his sandy hair and blue eyes.

I saw his clothing before I saw his handsome, rugged features. When he caught sight of me, I raised my arm and beckoned him to my side, waving my white handkerchief in the air. Once before me, the golden-haired man swung me up into his arms and twirled us around in a dizzying spin. The two of us spoke in a cadence long since discarded, and then, he kissed me. It was tender at first and then it morphed into an almost obscene fervor, with him running his tongue across my bottom lip.

…and I awoke with my heart thrumming wildly in my chest.

_What a strange dream_, I thought.

_**~~RB~~**_

Rolling over to my side, I looked at _my Garrett_ and smiled. The dream was beautiful, but it hadn't done him justice. Through the open window, warm, yellow rays of sunlight streamed through the air, illuminating the crescent-shaped scars on his skin. I reached over and traced the latticed pattern, fascinated as the light caressed his imperfection and refracted the diamond patterned formation across the surrounding walls. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Somehow these physical flaws made him seem real to me—far more obtainable than his unmarred counterparts. His outward scars mirrored my internal ones. Perhaps that was why we were created—with the other in mind. Fate worked in mysterious ways. I only wished it would give me a heads-up once in a while.

Garrett had his eyes closed, looking years younger than he had the night before. His face was peaceful and content, almost childlike. I felt as though our souls were intertwined, fitting together perfectly. Looking into his garnet eyes was like coming home. I reached up and softly traced the plains of his face, across his lips, and ran my fingers through his sandy hair. It was just as I'd hoped—shiny and smooth and slid easily through my fingers like corn silk.

I pulled myself up to a seated position and nudged him, expecting him to pull an 'Emmett prank' and scare the shit out of me, but after several moments, he hadn't fluttered an eyelash. I started to panic a little and nudged him again. Sill nothing. i brought myself to my knees and straddled his torso, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Garrett, this isn't funny, goddamn it! Wake up before I kick your ass from here to kingdom come!" That garnered me a tiny smirk. I slapped his chest. "You're an asshole, mister. I thought something had happened to you, and for some unfathomable reason, I panicked. I hate that you made me care!"

His eyes flew open, and I was graced with a heartbreaking smile. "Good morning, Isabella. You're quite forward this morning. If you wanted sex, you could've at least asked me before you straddled me. Who knows? Perhaps I had a headache."

I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips. "Ugh." I made a disgusted sound in the back of my throat and rolled my eyes. "Garrett, you're a dick!"

He grabbed me by the waist and shifted me several inches down until I was straddling the bulge in his pants, but he didn't remove his hands, instead he rolled my hips back and forth, brushing my heated center across his pelvic bone. It made exquisite friction between my legs. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and an involuntary moan escaped my lips.

"As you can feel, I have a fairly substantial _member_, and if you're a very good girl, I might let you take it for a test drive."

My whole body blushed tomato red. _Damn him and his sexual prowess!_

"For future reference, vampires don't get headaches. I'm at your disposal twenty-four hours a day."

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and filled my cheeks, blowing it out in exasperation. (In an attempt to calm my lust filled thoughts and lady bits.) I propped myself up by the heels of my hands and made to swing myself off the offending body part, but before I could move, he deftly rolled me over to the bed and tucked himself between my thighs, his erection pressing heavily into my core. The feel of his cool body against mine set me ablaze, burning hotter than the sun in the middle of the Phoenix desert.

"You do realize that old men shouldn't try to seduce young women. Your ministrations are unfair. Dry humping me isn't the best way into my heart. I'm not even sure I like you."

"Young ladies should be far more careful with their attire. Tempting a man with…" Garrett pulled lightly at the hem of my silk, sleep shorts and smirked, dropping his head until he was mere inches from my lips. "…barely any clothing on is a sin. And _you_ young lady, seduced me. I wasn't the one who was half dressed and straddling you. I think you should repent immediately."

My eyes grew wide, and I roared with laughter. "And who shall I repent to? Carlisle is the only person who is even remotely qualified to receive such, and he isn't even Catholic. How do you bring _that_ up in a civilized conversation? –"Forgive me Father for I have sinned. A vampire has ensnared me into his web and would like nothing more then to repeatedly ravage my naked body with every inch of his sordid flesh, because of my slutty bedroom attire and brazen actions. What is my penance, Father Carlisle?"— Lord, that's just begging for Emmett's witticism."

And if on cue, Emmett's loud guffaws became his own retort. His boyish enthusiasm filled the house with a crescendo of mirth, lightening the tension in the house. "Father Carlisle! Is Eddie the altar boy?"

Both of us snorted under our breath. I placed my hand over my mouth, stifling another round of side splitting hysterics. Then for some reason, I conjured up a vision of Edward in altar robs, and I was unable to hold it in, braking into fits of giggles.

I turned toward Garrett and smiled, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him mere centimeters from my face. "You've soiled my soul, good sir. I will be unable to show my face in civilized society. I think I at least deserve a kiss for your egregious behavior.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked, shifting his weight to one elbow. Then he slid his free hand under the back of my neck and twisted his fingers securely in my hair. Using his new leverage to his advantage, he bent my head to the side and nuzzled the throbbing artery in my neck. My heart began to race wildly in my chest, thrumming like a jet engine. He kept still for several minutes until my pulse slowed. Then he ran his cool tongue across the blue vein and dipped it into the hollow of my throat, laving every inch of my exposed skin he could find. Color me surprised, but his animalistic fondling was damned erotic and my panties felt like they'd been fished out of the washer. It was down right scandalous, and he hadn't even kissed me yet!

_I swear I'm going to come and then have a fucking heart attack. Then if I'm lucky enough to survive, I'll definitely come again._

Garrett turned my head and gazed into my eyes; a wry smile pulling at his lips. He looked at me for several seconds, gauging my reaction. Then he resigned himself and crushed his lips to mine. I felt like a burning inferno; our combined flesh moving in strange and wonderful ways. His lips were as cool as a mountain stream, and at the same time, they scorched me from within. A myriad of sensations were coiled up into those two exceptionally sensitive segments of my body, and I felt as though I would fly apart at the seams. I parted my lips and inhaled his sweet scent, instantly becoming drunk and drowning in the sensation.

He broke our contact momentarily, languidly running his tongue over my bottom lip as I gasped for breath, my chest heaving from loss of oxygen. Even though I tried to fight my body's response, I couldn't quell the moan that escaped my lips. For God's sakes I didn't even know this beautiful creature, but my body hungered after his touch and moisture pooled between my folds. My mate took a deep breath and growled softly, bucking his pelvis into my throbbing core and crushing his lips more urgently to mine.

My mind and body were in a dizzying spin, and I clung to him like as though I were drowning. I wrapped my legs around the back of his thighs and raised my pelvis to meet his, yearning for the friction that would release the energy that was coiled in my lower abdomen. He happily obliged and languidly rubbed the bulge against that tight bundle of nerves at my center. His lips disengaged from mine, and he brushed them lightly against my cheek. "Let go, Isabella. Come for me."

I shuddered at his deep, baritone command and obeyed, throwing my head back against the pillow and exploding into a million tiny pieces. His hand flew up to my mouth, attempting to stifle the loud cries that slipped from my lips. As the fiery waves of pleasure died down, I opened my eyes shyly and looked up into Garrett's handsome face. _God, a person could get lost in those fiery depths_.

Reaching up with his fingers, he traced his forefinger across my jaw. "Ecstasy looks beautiful on you. I'm happy that no one will ever see you like that. And should any man try, I will rip him apart."

_Possessive Garrett is fucking sexy!_

"Well I hate to say it, but I have to get ready to go to school, and since we didn't have sex—" Emmett whistled loudly and yelled something from the outside, promptly cutting me off and garnering a growl from Garrett.

_Damn vampires and their super hearing!_

Garrett reached around and pulled my legs from around his thighs, sliding off the bed and walking over to the window,7. He gazed out into the horizon as though nothing had happened. I whimpered at our lost contact. He smirked.

_God! When had I become a slut?_

I jumped off the bed and threw open the French doors, leaning out over the side. Emmett skirted the house and stood underneath me. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…EMMETT! Our unconsummated bond hinders me. But you already knew that." He looked up into my eyes and winked.

I glanced at Garrett from the corner of my eye and smiled wryly. My mate couldn't stay attached to my side twenty-four hours a day-someone would question his motive. His outward age would make him seem a sexual predator. Yet, I had to test my theory. I needed to stretch it. I knew he wouldn't willing allow me to risk my life, but I had to try. So before he could object, I dove out the window, landing in Emmett's rock, solid arms. I knew I was going to regret the action later.

He kissed me on the top of the head. "While I love women throwin' themselves at me, what on earth are you doing?"

I looked up at Garrett and smiled sheepishly. "The two of us need figure out a radius pronto or I'll have you as a permanent tick on my ass. I was able to get half way up the drive before the pain began. We should test our boundaries."

"Isabella, that's not a chance I'm willing to take. Carlisle said if you have another episode, it'll kill you."

"You be a good boy and stay right where you are, regardless of what you hear. Got it?" He nodded reluctantly. I turned toward Emmett and whispered in his ear. "Run!"

Emmett took off toward the trees, swinging me around to his back. I wrapped my arms and legs around his massive form like a boa constrictor and he took off, sprinting toward the trees and ghosting across the abundant landscape. I tucked my face into his back as the sickening green scenery blurred by my face from between the tightly packed trees.

The big man galloped though the forest like a giant gazelle, easily circumventing the fallen trees and bounding across the ravines. He jumped into a wide stream, obviously too wide to jump across, and trudged through the frigid water, soaking my silk, sleep shorts in the process. Emmett gracefully climbed out of the water and began sprinting again.

"Stop!" I screamed, convulsing with pain. He came to a complete stop, and I slid off his back, curling into a ball and shivering from the cold. "That's as far as we can go, Em. How far are we from the house?"

Emmett knelt by my head and stroked my hair as I clutched my chest, sobbing like a baby. "Probably three miles… four at most. Our driveway is five, and while you made it to the highway alive, it nearly killed you. You know Garrett is gonna kill me when he sees you like this, right?"

"Emmy, I'll save your ass," I declared through my chattering teeth.

"Come on, Belly bear," he said with a chuckle, sweeping my sopping form up into his arms and trotting back toward the house. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. You're as cold as a well digger's ass in January!"

"Ha! Ha! Says the dead man," I playfully retorted.

Emmett harrumphed and continued, un-phased by my jibe. "So, things between you and Gar got a little heated, huh? At first, it was hotter than two rabbits screwin' in a wool sack. I was waiting anxiously for you two to roast the broomstick… and then nothing. What man does that to themselves?"

"A gentleman," a rich baritone voice retorted from just beyond the trees. My heart skipped a beat and sped up, thrumming wildly under my breast bone. "You big oaf, give Isabella back to me before I pummel you and wash your nasty mouth out with soap."

"Hey," I whined, teeth chattering, "Emmy was only doing what I asked him to do. I told him I would defend his actions. Be nice!"

Garrett chuckled and held his arms out to me. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my limbs around his torso, soaking his shirt with my wet clothing. He nuzzled my hair and purred. _What the fuck?_ "Garrett, are you purring?"

"Real men don't purr," he scoffed.

Emmett snorted. "Bella, don't let Gar shit with you! Of course he's purring. Males purr to comfort their mates. After Rosie sucks my dick, I purr like a kitten suckin' on its momma's tit. If you're wondering, she screams my name when I reciprocate. I find that extremely comforting."

_Jesus, Em! TMI_

"There are ladies present, Emmett. Let us not be crude. Although, if you took vulgarity out of your vocabulary, I'm unsure if you could still verbally communicate," Garrett mused.

Garrett laid his head on mine and began running his fingers through my hair, purring despite his adamant denial. "My little mate, that was a very dangerous stunt you pulled. I'm saddened that you would take such liberties with your health. I'm not angry. You are your own woman. Nevertheless, I was sick with worry, especially when I felt your pain. Please, tell me you will never do it again."

"I won't. I promise."

**_~~RB~~_**

After we determined we had a several mile radius, Garrett ended up camped outside in the trees that bordered the school. I felt uncomfortable all morning. It felt like half of me was missing, pulling me in two. Everything about my new bond was overly intense. I was constantly on the verge of tears, yearning for someone I knew nothing about. I felt as though I would implode. _He_ came out of nowhere and deconstructed my reality in a matter of minutes. Walls that had taken months to repair were obliterated. People that I believed to be infallible were deemed imperfect. Verdicts were unwisely renounced. It was enough to make me go insane. Essentially everything that I had held dear to my heart was nothing but smoke, mirrors, and lies.

When lunch time arrived, I was physically and mentally spent. If I didn't have finals, I would've sprinted out the double doors and jumped into Garrett's arms, quelling the intense ache in my chest. I trudged into the lunch line and grabbed a tray, tossing various unknown items on the red plate. I was so engrossed that I failed to see Alice and Edward until they were right on my heels.

"Guess what, Bella?" Alice trilled, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

I rolled my eyes, so not interested in whatever ticked her fancy. It could be fashion shows or new shoes, for God sakes. But still, I took the bait, twisting the lid off a bottle of lemonade. "No, I can't guess."

I grabbed the bottle and chugged half of it, not having realized that I was so thirsty.

"I'm throwing a graduation party at our house! Isn't it exciting?" Alice trilled.

I spit the remaining lemonade out on Edward's pants. He looked at me and shook his head, grabbing a dozen napkins and dabbing at the liquid.

_"You can't be serious," I said. "You've completely lost your mind!"_

_"Say whatever you like about me," Alice answered. "The party is still on."_

I grabbed my tray and practically threw it on the table, my food spilling over the side. I slumped down in the chair and huffed, chugging the remaining liquid and tossing the container on my plate. This little pixie was fucking insane. The last thing I wanted to do was go to another one of the Cullens' parties. We all knew how that turned out.

Edward sat next to Alice, both with food that would be untouched and wasted. He looked at me cautiously, attempting to gauge my mood and receptiveness. I hoped that he would keep his tongue in check. If he wished to speak with me, the school was hardly the place to do so. My obvious iciness toward him was clearly written across my face— apparent to everyone who knew me. I didn't think it wise to add a public confrontation to the list of reasons to strangle him. It definitely wouldn't be in his best interest.

_ "Oh, calm down, Bella! There's no reason not to go through with it. Besides,_ _the invitations are already sent."_

Mother Hell! What an infuriatingly stupid idea!

"Alice," I began. I pinched my nose between my fingers and continued, lowering my voice. "Parties aren't exactly on my list of things I want to do before I die. We've got the whole Edward thing, my mating bond and sexual liaison, a newborn army destroying the population of Seattle, and—oh, yeah—Victoria."

"That's all the more reason to have a party, Bella. After the fiasco last night, we need something positive to lighten the mood," she sang, bouncing in her seat like a five-year old._ "… A party is so appropriate it's almost passé."_

_"But…the…you…I…insane!" I spluttered._

_"You don't have to do anything but show up."_

We had several hours left in this hell-hole and sitting here debating this issue with Alice was giving me a massive headache, coupled with the ache in my chest, which was becoming increasingly difficult to bear, my issues made me bitchier than Rosalie. Although, at the moment, I rather preferred the blonde supermodel to the overly energetic sprite before me and I might just do anything to shut her up—minus the party. The three of us: parties, Alice, and I were getting a divorce. She was receiving the papers via courier tomorrow.

_"Oh," Alice said, and a blank look crossed her face. Then her expression became surly. "I hate last-minute cancellations. So that puts the party attendance list down to sixty-five…"_

_"Sixty-five!" _I squealed, covering my mouth when my outburst garnered me a little too much attention. I lowered my voice and leaned across the table. "Alice you have gone off the deep end. You ain't got the good sense God gave a goose. If one human at a party causes World War three, add sixty-five others and we might as well invite the Volturi-make it a fucking blood-bath."

_"Who cancelled," Edward wondered, ignoring *my outburst._

_"Renée"_

_"What?" I gasped. _

_"She was going to surprise you for your graduation, but something went wrong. You'll have a message when you get home."_

"Thank God, she's not coming. I didn't realize she was going to surprise me. I'm certainly glad something had prevented that _surprise_ visit. I wouldn't want her in Seattle anyway. At least, I don't have to worry about her being murdered while she's here!"

Edward's eyes grew wide. "Bella, you're acting so strangely. I've never seen you so short-tempered and morose. It's unlike you to act in such a way. What's gotten into you?"

I stared right back at him, not blinking, voice low. "Oh, I don't know, Edward. Maybe I've always had these tendencies. I was a fairly happy and content person before I moved to Forks. Deception does that to a person, causing them to circumvent their own nature. Please, if you loved me at all, keep your distance. It would be a shame for you to enrage Garrett. I don't really wish to see you hurt, regardless of our situation. He's already on edge."

I jumped up and slid my chair back, grabbing my tray and fighting the urge to dump the cold mashed potatoes in his lap. I didn't, though. It was petty and cruel of me to take it out on him. But I was so damned fucking close to losing the battle, possibly reverting to my seven year old self.

**_~~RB~~_**

The next two days were spent in a similar fashion. Nights and early mornings belonged to Garrett, not that I minded in the slightest; the two of us had a great deal in common. The interim was spent at school avoiding Alice, who was badgering me about the party, and Edward, who was desperate to convince me that Garrett was deceiving me. It felt a little strange to be caged like an animal in a building with _my ex_. I tried my best to keep a safe distance between us. Honestly, I didn't hate him in any way, but his unhealthy obsession with my blood kept me on edge. But my attempts were futile.

Garrett and I hadn't returned to the Cullen house after that first night. Edward had a hard time not provoking my mate. Everyone seemed to be supportive of that decision. Although, I knew that it bothered all of them greatly. I had grown to love each and every one of them, even Rosalie. But, my exclusion troubled Emmett the most. Since my return, he had become the big brother I always wanted. Even though I seemed to be the more adult of the two of us, eighteen to his ninety, it didn't stop us from enjoying each others company.

After Garrett and my epic make out session, I decided that things had progressed a little to quickly for me because of the whole Edward debacle. it seemed almost like a rebound sort of thing. My blond vampire agreed, but I thought it was only to please me that he refrained. After all he wasn't Edward, and because of our connection, wouldn't push me away. No, _my_ _Garrett_ was a true gentleman, in that respect, and he would never force me if I weren't ready. That's what I enjoyed about his character. He put my needs and desires above his own, never feeling the need to scold me or decide what was best for me. Although, according to Emmett, who called me every night to check on the status of our _sexual relationship _(or lack thereof)_,_ he informed me my mate was equally as horny and would take the next step if I asked it of him. I knew my new best friend was correct in his assumption, because the man was always afflicted with said issue when I awoke every morning. According to big lug, the self proclaimed sex guru, it was a painful state for men to be in. Emmett was the Dr. Ruth of the male, vampire persuasion. He probably had the Kama Sutra memorized. He and Rosalie must have sexual prowess in spades.

Before I knew it, time had slipped threw my fingers. It was Graduation day. My dad was both distant and tongue tied—not a new character trait for him— but he was as proud as any papa of what his baby girl had accomplished. He was even more ecstatic that Edward and I had broken up due to our differences. Unbenounced to Charlie, our issues were in fact _irrepressible obsessions._

Charlie embarrassed the hell out of me by insisting that I ride to the ceremony in the Police cruiser. I obliged him out of courtesy, intending to spend as much time with my father as possible. I wasn't exactly sure exactly when the sand would run out and didn't want to lose a minute. The end was quickly approaching. The Volturi's leniency would only last so long. Eventually they would grow restless and check. My silent mind had been an enigma for the raven-haired leader, and I believed, at some point, and he would attempt to obtain me and test his theory. If I were still human, I would give him cause to do so. If it proved to be worthless, I would most certainly die a painful death.

Due to the overly sunny day, Garrett had a difficult time shielding himself from view. He couldn't be more that two miles away, lest I would have a forced visit to the emergency room and baffled doctors. I wondered how Dr. Cullen would pull that explanation out of his ass. It would be entertaining to watch.

The ceremony seemed never-ending, especially Jessica's Valedictorian speech, which was enjoyable, in its own way. I wasn't surprised that I saw hide-nor-hair of the Cullens. It was far too sunny for any of them to venture outdoors. Sparkling like disco balls would distract the humans and piss off the Volturi. I couldn't be bothered with their absence, though, because the tightening in my chest was becoming extraordinarily painful. Garrett's distance was stretching the boundaries of our bond.

When it was my turn to cross the stage and receive my diploma, I had to clutch my middle to remain upright. To outsiders it might look as though I were nauseous, perhaps due to nerves. When the Principal placed the roll of paper in my hands, the silence exploded into a crescendo of hoots and hollers emanating from the crowd. I tripped down the stage when I realized who was creating the disturbance. _Ugh_. Jacob was out in the audience. While I was ecstatic to see my best friend, and tempted to wrap my arms around him, his presence placed me in a very precarious situation. Having an unconsummated relationship with Garrett was complicated enough, but couple that with the proximity of werewolves and things could get dicey fast.

When I found my seat, I quickly scanned the crowd, and when I didn't see Garrett in the trees, I whipped out my phone and texted him. I hoped that he was competently versed in technology, able to both read and respond to text, because I was desperate for him to accept my plea and remain calm.

_Garrett, please trust me to handle the situation. I know that your instincts must be goading you to protect me, but I personally know the werewolves, and I assure you I'm safe. Running in here like my personal savior would get you killed. The Cullens have a treaty with their tribe, because of their choice of diet, but because your diet …well, let's just say you're not listed on the treaty and they will kill you on the spot. ~B_

_It's already been difficult to remain apart from you. I'm stretching the limits of our boundaries and I'm uncomfortable. God only knows how painful it is for you. Be careful. I trust your judgment, just please don't toy with your life. I love you and would die without you. ~G_

I practically dropped my phone at his declaration and threw my hand up to my mouth after a small shriek. All eyes were on me for a moment, but I quickly pocketed the device and kept my eyes on the students as they received their diplomas, clapping when necessary—not really paying attention. I was far more preoccupied with Garrett's words. They were entirely unexpected, but somehow I knew how he felt about me. His eyes spoke volumes about his heart, and a tear streamed out of the corner of mine.

When Zack Williams, the last of our graduating class, crossed the stage and the round of clapping ceased, the Principal congratulated us on our outstanding accomplishments. The crowd exploded into shrieks and cheers as we tossed our caps in the air in a celebratory way. As I pushed myself out of the crowds of happy families and overly excited classmates, garnering a hug here and there, I finally found Charlie. But before I could hug him, I was swept up into and crushed against the large chest of my best friend, Jake.

"Bells!" he crowed, kissing me on the cheek. "I'm so happy to see you! Congratulations on finishing high school. If anyone deserves praise, it's you. It's been too long, and now that you and Cullen broke up, I expect to see you in La Push pronto. We have so much to catch up on."

I motioned him close and cupped my hand around his ear. "There's a party at the Cullens tonight. It's imperative that you come, because I physically can't come to La Push. Plus, I need a huge crowd of people to buffer your rage when you hear what I have to say."

Jake looked at me with wide eyes and started to shake when the realization of vampire involvement finally hit him. Charlie looked slightly scared and glanced from him to me in quick succession. I grabbed his bicep with one hand and intertwined our finger with the other, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb and humming a soft melody that only he could hear.

Billy piped in quickly and congratulated me, as well, effectually distracting Charlie. When Jake's quivering had ceased, I dropped my arms and bent to give him a hug, thanking him for coming. Soon after our embrace, Billy made the excuse that his blood sugar was low and goaded Jake into leaving. Charlie suggested that we all go to the diner and grab a bite to eat, but I told him that my stomach was a mess. I insisted he go ahead with the Blacks' to dinner, wanting nothing more than to find my mate. I felt guilty not spending time with my father, but honestly, I didn't want to be stuck in a room with Jacob until I could devise a plan.

Charlie was worried about my sudden illness, but I assured him that I would be alright and reminded him about the party at the Cullens'. I didn't want him to worry when he returned home to an empty house. He nodded and grabbed the handles of Billy's chair, rolling him across the uneven ground. Jake turned to me and raised his eyebrows, still slightly furious and perplexed by my earlier words. I mouthed _later_ and disappeared into the crowd, eager to leave the throngs of humans and embrace my vampire.

As I stepped into the parking lot, I realized that I had no mode of transportation, as I had come with my dad. This was going to suck. "Damn it!" I grumbled under my breath and began the long trek towards the cover of the trees, keeping watch that no one saw me.

When I stepped off the pavement and on to the gravel, a cool hand snaked out and towed me into the shadows. I squeaked as stumbled across the snarled brush and upraised roots, falling into his arms. When I glanced up, I was rewarded with a breathtakingly beautiful smile. His garnet eyes sparked with excitement. I returned the grin just as exuberantly, feeling an almost euphoric release of pressure in my chest. I stepped back slightly and he grabbed me around my waist and swung me around in a circle, nuzzling my hair as he did so.

For some odd reason, my mind was assaulted by the strange dream from three nights prior, and the words slipped out of my mouth almost unconsciously. "Oh, Garrett, darling. Please, put me down. You will make me quite ill should you continue."

He quickly placed me on the ground and cocked his head to the side, eying me serendipitously. "What did you say?"

My hand flew up to my mouth and I gasped. "I hadn't meant to say those words aloud. They seemed to tumble out of my mouth almost involuntarily."

"But where did you hear those words, Isabella?"

"I dreamt that I was back in the seventeen hundreds, dressed the part of a debutant in a pink dress. I was standing on the porch of a grand manor, waiting for you to return from war. It was a strange but lovely dream. I enjoyed the fantasy and wished that you could be there with me. And then you magically appeared. It's kind of embarrassing, really. Honestly, I think I read too much Jane Austin," I said, laughing softly under my breath. "Funny, huh?"

Garrett grasped my face between his large palms and stared into my eyes, mesmerized by my words. "Strangely, I had the same dream. Somehow we must've been together. Three nights ago I wasn't entirely lucid. My recollections are always so clear and precise. They never deviate, so I was surprised that I was able to conjure up such a fantasy.

"My little magnolia, you amaze me! Vampires don't sleep, as you well know. Yet, for the first time in two centuries, I slipped into a dream-like state, inadvertently pulled your dream." Garrett grabbed me gently by the arm and swung me deftly over his shoulder. "Hold on tight, little one. We need to talk to Carlisle right away. Hopefully he can shed some light on this phenomenon."

For the second time in a week, I was slung over the back of a vampire, practically flying though the trees as though they were nothing but swatches of color on a canvas. I tightened my arms and legs around his body, but instead of averting my eyes, I watched the scenery pass by me in awe. I didn't feel a tinge of fear as Garrett ghosted across the treacherous forest floor.

I laughed like a silly school girl when my mate grasped my wrist and brought it to his lips. He stopped abruptly and pulled me around to face him, quickly and gently pushing me against a tree. Brazenly, I grasped his face between my palms and brought his lips to mine, hungrily assaulting him mouth with my own, kissing him with such fervor that he immediately stiffened against me. Like a dying man, I clung to him tightly, never wanting to let him go. I moaned loudly against his lips, mewling like a whore in the back seat of a car, and continued my ministrations until dark spots flashed behind my lids from lack of oxygen. I pulled back slightly, panting like a dog on a hot day. I laid my forehead against his and lovingly stroked his face, running my nails against the stubble on his chin. He growled softly under his breath.

Garrett tipped my head to the side and nibbled my neck. I couldn't help but respond, but I grasped his face gently and pulled him away. "As much as I'm enjoying making out with you against the trunk of this tree, I refuse to lose my virginity out in the open."

* * *

_*my outburst* was actually *ignoring me* in Eclipse. But I changed it to suit me._

_**Please remember to review!**_


	7. I'll Huff and Puff

_Dialogue in italics are direct quotes from page 143 of Eclipse and completely out of context. (Talking to Garrett instead of Edward.)_

_Dialog in italics between (Garrett), Jacob, and Bella are direct quotes from the movie_

_Characters are slightly OOC_

**_*Warning!* _**

_This chapter contains sensitive topics that may be triggers for some readers. None of which is graphic, as it is merely mentioned. Nevertheless, I tagging. (Child molestation, rape, physical abuse, and child prostitution.) This is Victoria's story via Stephanie Meyer's canon universe and not dreamed up by me. I have only included and elaborated upon said events to further emphasize Victoria's mental state of mind. —Both human and vampire.— Her tragic beginning helped fuel her obsessions and her thirst for vengeance. _

**_~On a positive note~_**

_Not only is this a __**HUGE**__ chapter (bigger than the last even), but it includes the mother of all lemons 3k+ worth! __**(This chapter is dedicated to Sabrina Michaels who requested, in a matter of speaking, some hot, sexy Bella/Garrett action!)~**_

**_*Don't read if you are under 18, have a heart condition, ship Edward, aren't healthy enough for sexual activity, are adverse to forest and or oral sex, or … well, you get the idea. You've been forewarned. ")*_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company*_**

**_Chapter 7-_**

**_I'll Huff and Puff and Blow Your House Down_**

**_Victoria_**

* * *

Most days the climate in Seattle was favorable to my agenda—but not at the present. Today of all days confined me to my hotel room. Being restricted by the sun gave me time to think on the past, which in turn, made my insides twist with anger.

The mandate bestowed upon us by the almighty leeches restricted my movement on days such as this. Honestly, I couldn't give a flying fuck whether the humans were familiar with our nature or not, but the three rat bastards and their overly talented pets were very stringent with that particular law. Considering, I had already tempted fate in both the past and the present, I was balancing on a precarious edge when it came to my latest endeavor. The longer I could stay off the Volturi's radar, the better.

My _creations_, my newborn army, were wreaking havoc on the city of Seattle, tempting the vampire police's involvement, and possibly tipping the Cullen coven to my connection. I intended to use my army quickly and decisively, ending everyone associated with my lover's death. The promise of _their_ ashes and _her_ blood spurned my continued obsession with revenge.

Days had turned into months and my plight seemed almost insurmountable. With unlimited time on my hands, the past tended to haunt me. Moreover, with an eternity of memories forever etched in my subconscious, they regularly taunted me. My history was long and arduous, littered with loss and poisoned by the malefactors and degenerates of society, constant reminders of my lost soul.

An old proverb stated that time healed all wounds. Oh, how I wished that were the truth. I longed for the proverbial sword to be unsheathed from my un-beating heart, so I might revel in the peace gained therein. Yet, whatever deity resided in the heavens hadn't been so magnanimous, as of late. My life and soul were forever tainted both in this life and the former, and without _him_— without _Ann_— my wounds would-no could never heal. The chasm that had sprouted in my chest following James' murder, would only allow me peace by quelling it with revenge.

It seemed as though my life had come about full circle. I felt extraordinarily vulnerable alone. My strength and beauty meant nothing without him. I crouched down in my hotel room and sobbed, lamenting my stolen life. Without my permission, my mind was flooded with memories, crushing and unrelenting. That little girl from the brothel—that twelve year old child who hid away from men's lecherous advances—was pulling me under the dark and dangerous waters. I didn't want to re-visit her pain.

My sister Ann and I were both children when we took to the streets to flee our chains. Our father had not been born with a benevolent bone in his body. He enjoyed inflicting pain. It made him feel powerful. His depravity oozed into everything he touched, tainting everything in the large dwelling until everything looked and tasted of ash and misery. No one was safe, even his wife and legitimate children felt the brunt of his rage, on occasion. Yet, the tale-tell signs of his insanity, his salacious desires, he saved for the darkness—stalking the servants one by one in their beds.

Our mother, Rachel, was a beautiful and kind woman with an abundance of luscious auburn curls and haunting blue eyes. She deserved more from life—more that she received in that retched house. Hanson Rawnsley's wanton behavior knew no bounds, and my mother allowed his advances in exchange for our safety. The manner in which our safety was secured came with inherent risks and deadly consequences. After our mother's grisly death during childbirth, while bearing my bastard brother, we were as exposed and vulnerable as any of the female servants, even more so when my sister and I became women. That's when my sister became anxious and flighty. As I said, his depravity never waned. Blood was tainted and as thick as water to our father, and his two bastard daughters were no exception.

Being a peasant woman in the fifteenth century didn't yield us many opportunities in the way of employment. As a poor woman, you had two option: You worked for a wealthy family, either cleaning or caring for their children, or you toiled on your hands and knees in wholly other ways—both were unpleasant.

Ann was certain we could weather the storm together and obtain work elsewhere, but without proper references, we were destitute and alone. The London streets were no place for two barely teenage girls. The days were deplorable and the nights were perilous. Miscreants weren't the only wickedness that polluted the shadows and tainted the bodies of its inhabitants.

The harsh, winter weather came upon us quickly, swirling around us like an ashen haze. Hunger does strange things to the psyche, clawing at your mind and body like blackened wraiths. The pain tore at you from soul level, tainting your essence like dye—a slow creeping disease that enveloped every vein, every minuscule drop of humanity. Even the purest hearts and stable minds fell victim to suggestion.

Ann, with her creamy, ivory skin and abundant, mahogany locks, was a raving beauty. Every head turned when she crossed their paths. Every man yearned for her body and every woman despised her. Had we grown up in a different century, all manner of doors would've been open to her beauty.

Women of those times were unfortunate in that respect. Females were second-class citizens. Our worth was gauged by beauty, childbearing, wealth, and birthright—the latter two being the most significant in our world.

One extraordinarily frigid night, we had tucked ourselves into a small alcove, weathering the cold and enduring the hunger. That was the night Ann caught first sight of _him_. He was a devil in disguise—dressed impeccably with an air of arrogance that settled around us like heavy fog. The inky-haired demon brought a plague with him that night and we inevitably succumbed to his advances.

My ivory angel was holding me against her bosom, attempting to calm my spirit and quell my discomfort, yet I was incoherent with hunger—inconsolable. The devil knelt by Anna's side and stroked my fiery red hair, appealing to her motherly instincts by offering me respite for one, small despicable act. His seemingly hospitable gesture was laced with malevolent intent, and he wielded my sister's naivety with skilled precision.

Geoffrey Laurence was a shrewd business man but a more astute predator. In a monetary sense he could appreciate my sister's beauty, having siphoned more than one pretty face from the streets. On a physical plane, he coveted her body for himself and reveled in her helplessness. After our first encounter, he came each night thereafter. Each new day brought more palatable food, clean clothes, and sweet words. He bated her with dreams of warmth and full stomachs in exchange for another sliver of her innocence.

Ann reflected on our substandard life and lack of employment and folded her principles when he appealed to her love for me. Meat, bread, and lodging clouded her better judgments. I would've rather she'd allowed me to starve than to bargain her soul to the devil, in exchange for my safety. I understood how well those arrangements turned out. There was always one more addendum, one act that you hadn't agreed upon but was in no position to deny. Her plan was to keep me safe from prostitution, but it was to no avail, eventually I fell victim to his ploy, as well.

One night while my sister was out on a job, an affluent client saw me hiding in our room and took a shine to me. Having a penchant for little girls, the patron pleaded with the pimp and he conceded. I wasn't in a position to decline, and the darkness swallowed me up, as well.

I was more fortunate than my sibling, in a way. My features were plain and ordinary. There was nothing remarkable about red hair and green eyes. Evasion kept me off the radar, for the most part, unless a client had the proclivity for younger girls. Ann, however, was the opposite. Her mahogany curls and ivory skin was a curse. Men fell all over themselves to glimpse a sliver of her flesh, and our pimp used that to his advantage, saving her for the wealthiest of clientele... and himself.

Even after four centuries on this earth, I'm still haunted by those days. In the dead of night I can still hear their footsteps as they come for me. I became very skilled at evasion during those years of my childhood, escaping my entrapment when dear Ann never returned. Little did I know that the art of evasion was such a beneficial gift.

I spent the next five years clambering out of the cesspool, finding respectable employment after several years back on the streets. After my confinement and Geoffrey's vile service, I found hunger to be preferable. The physical and psychological pain was oddly comforting. It kept me sharp and alert.

The night that my sweet sister returned was a pivotal point in my young life. She had gained supernatural strength and poise in her absence. Ann was no longer a doormat for men's sordid flesh, she was fierce and deadly. I reveled in the thought of being the same, but my sister cautioned me of the severity of my request. I didn't care the cost or the repercussions of my demands; I only wanted to feel safe in my own skin.

Immortality gifted me power. I was strong and indestructible—beautiful and dangerous—four things that were never a party to my mortality. That scared little girl who hid under the bed awoke a fierce killer, and I went on a murderous rampage for six months after my transformation. I was hell-bent on revenge and tore my victims apart like paper, spilling their blood upon the ground. Men young and old succumbed to my wrath, but I never slaked my thirst by consuming their blood. I refused to allow their life force to course through my hardened veins. My thirst was saved strictly for prostitutes. Killing them was a true kindness, possibly the only kind action that I have ever issued. I saved them from a cruel and corrupt society—a squalid existence.

Once I gained some semblance of control over my carnal desires, my sister introduced me to her coven and her creator. Over the course of several years our numbers swelled to six, and I was happy in my new life. But our time together was brief, as the tales of Heidi's beauty and unique gift filtered through the throngs of vampire society, garnering the attention of the Volturi. Being a collector of rare talents, the raven-haired leader, Aro, made to decimate our coven to obtain my coven mate. We were sentenced to death for the threat we posed to society, though their judgment was merely a façade for their true intentions. I beseeched my sister to take flight when I sensed their deceit, but sweet Ann hesitated and fell victim to the tiny boy's miasma. It was then that I realized that humans weren't the only corrupt society.

I fled the clutches of the greedy leaders and returned to England a short time later. Talk of my escape garnered the attention of a rather gifted tracker named James. He had grown bored of tracking humans and decided to try his hand at tracking vampires, and the tale of my epic escape and brutal nature intrigued him. My gift of evasion was a challenge and he pursued me for months. His efforts were futile. My survival instincts wouldn't allow me to concede. The blond tracker's sadistic intentions made my skin crawl.

Eventually he tired of my games, and I felt his intentions change, turning into something akin to admiration. I had never had anyone admire my talent. It was a fortuitous gift, but not widely coveted as evident by the Volturi. His feelings piqued my interest, and I allowed him to catch me.

James turned out to be an angel of mercy, saving me from myself and the world. He swept up the ashes of my former life and constructed me anew. I fell in love with his fervor and tenacity for life—the first man I had allowed to deconstruct my walls. My lover's conscious became mine and the world was ours for the taking. The two of us spent the better part of a century murdering and fucking. I was content for the first time in my existence. However, my happiness was short lived—fleeting.

The moment he caught a whiff of that tiny, pixie bitch's blood, he became unhinged, obsessed. He was consumed by the overwhelming allure it presented, so consumed that he ignored the lingering scent of vampire in the air. I begged him forget her, beseeched him to flee. I could feel danger prickling the back of my skull. However, no one could sway James when he honed in on a target. He was an unmovable mountain, in that regard. He stalked the sanitarium for days, waiting for the perfect moment to strike—to drain his prey dry. When the random vampire realized his intentions, he bit the bitch, thwarting James' master plan. Ultimately, Mary Alice was the beginning of the end.

James killed the little brat's creator, but he was never satisfied that she'd survived. He was a ruthless killer who was bested at his own game. He vowed to find her someday and settle the score. He became detached and slightly morose. Nothing and no one could quell his desire for vengeance.

Sometime later, our little coven gained Laurent as our travel companion. He was drawn to James' strength, same as me. He kept to himself mostly, which was preferable, because I trusted no one outside my little world. The dark-haired man was an annoying but a loyal cohort.

Most vampires were nomadic by nature, content to keep to themselves. Very seldom did vampires seek camaraderie outside of brief encounters or sexual liaisons. You were likely to attract too much attention. It was a rarity to find covens of any size. Therefore, when learned of one such _family_, James and Laurent were far too fascinated to listen to my concerns.

I could feel the inherent danger with the large coven miles before we stepped into their territory. Once again, I attempted to discourage his advances, but James wouldn't listen to any of my concerns, even after all these years.

A crack of a bat and boisterous laughter intrigued us, and as we stepped just beyond the outcropping of trees, I was surprised to see the little dark-haired girl entrenched with the larger coven. James was ecstatic. He had found his missing quarry. I glimpsed a light in his eyes that had been missing for eight decades. I thought he would finally bury his obsession with her ashes, but she and her coven mates made the game all that much more interesting when they rallied around the small, helpless _human _girl—Isabella Swan_._

James was reborn that night consumed by the lust of the hunt and chased both the girl and the pixie to Phoenix after a cat and mouse affair with the Cullens. With two targets on his radar, he knew he would be at a disadvantage, so he made the executive decision to lure the girl away from her two vampire bodyguards. His fatal mistake was underestimating his opponents, inevitably sealing his fate.

His ash still tinged my nostrils, goading me to pick up the torch and avenge his death—finish the game. Revenge was like the sweet nectar of life, akin to blood in its necessity. Once I grasped it, I would bathe in it, quenching the fire in my belly for all time. I had yet to obtain the girl. Thus far, my actions had proved futile, but the tides were turning quickly. Seven vampires were no match for an army of newborns. Their strength would decimate my enemies.

My mate would never be forgotten, but _she_ was now featured in nearly every one of my thoughts. Like my lover, this small, insignificant child became the focus of my world. Neither the length nor the time mattered, I had an eternity to watch and wait.

The little bitch was clever, though. Even after her mate discarded her like a wanton fan-girl and took off after me, she surrounded herself with all manner of supernatural. Her new allies were dangerously cunning, but what she didn't know was that I was even more dangerous. I had nothing to lose.

While the Cullen boy pursued me across the country, I tracked Laurent to Alaska, surprised to find him lolling about in the company of the inferior vampires. Laurent enjoyed the company of powerful people, and these mediocre creatures would never satisfy his yearning for power. He yearned for the sort of authority the only royalty could provide, and he gained nothing of the sort playing with animals in the frozen tundra.

Feigning friendship, I engaged him in pleasant conversation, while secretly and methodically gathering his intelligence regarding the Cullens, learning of their gifts and their weaknesses, in the process. The impudent cretin owed my mate and I fealty, and he failed the miserably. Though revenge driven, I offered him reprieve from my wrath if he performed one last task. His death was imminent, regardless, because in the end, I knew the creatures that guarded the girl would destroy my former coven mate, murdering him in the most painful of ways. Ultimately, I attained vengeance second-hand. It wasn't as satisfying as ending him my own hands, but I couldn't show my cards too early in the game.

Very quickly thereafter, I realized that I needed to up the ante. Although cunning and unscrupulous, _alone _I was no match against a coven of werewolves. I recognized the situation as it was—extraordinarily complicated. Therefore, I had created myself a companion—a partner in crime, so to speak.

Riley Biers was acceptable company, though he was never meant as a replacement, only created to distract me from my misery. Fortunately my new protégé was reborn with a rather fortuitous gift—the gift of psychic invisibility. I knew his gift was valuable to me, able to thwart the blond man could render us both invisible, and I planned to use his abilities to thwart the Cullens' gifts completely.

The children at Forks High School were scheduled to graduate today. Riley and I were planning to snatch the cunt in full view while in the company of the throngs of humans. It wouldn't have mattered whether they witnessed my actions or not, the patriarch and his lackeys' penchant for the humans would prohibit a large confrontation. Keeping their façade was imperative, unless, they too, wished to taunt the vampire police. Yet, the weather brought my plan to a standstill. Fortunately, not all was lost. The clairvoyant bitch had unknowingly set the perfect alternative. A party was extraordinarily advantageous—a festive affair to commemorate my accomplishment. With Riley's gift, the psychic brat and her telepathic coven mate won't anticipate my ambush. Should they break rank, my army would decimate the children of Forks and her with it. A war and a feast—James would've been proud.

I was brought out of my reverie by my companion and current lover's arms snaking around my waist. "Victoria," he cooed in my ear. "Come back to bed. We have hours left until twilight. I wish to make love to you again."

I made a disgusted sound in the back of my throat, twisting out of Riley's embrace and spinning to face him. "You are insatiable today! We have more important things to concern ourselves with!" I hissed. "We need to rally the troops, prepare them for the battle."

"Lover," he drawled condescendingly. "You wish to use the army, now? Shouldn't we wait…be better prepared?"

I frowned and caressed his cheek. "I'm doing this for us, darling…so we can feed without fear. They murdered my coven without remorse for encroaching on their territory. They deserve to die. I hate constantly looking over my shoulder, waiting for them to end me. They want revenge, and this party is the perfect cover. Conquering their territory will please me to no end. You'll see. Everything will be perfect," I purred.

"And the Volturi?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side. "You realize setting an army of newborns into a room damn near a hundred children will be a blood bath of epic proportion."

"They'll never find out. Besides, I'm not showing my cards until last-minute. Therefore, we'll keep them several miles out, only using them if the situation calls for it. Bloodbath or not, Isabella Swan is mine! She's an inane, sentimental human. Truly, it's a terrible quality to possess but fortuitous. She'll give up her life to save everyone in that room for harm. It'll be far too easy. It wouldn't be the first affair that I crashed without alerting the redhead. You gift will shield us their thoughts and visions.

The Cullens aren't the only talented coven in the area. The Volturi are close. I can feel them skulking around Seattle, my sixth sense is blaring in my brain. We're out of time. They want our heads on a silver platter, especially if we bring about a bloody war with copious losses of humans. Don't' worry Riley, Demetri's tracking ability is easily avoided. It won't be the first time I've escaped his clutches. Once the vampire police clean up our little indiscretion, we'll return to our territory and feast like royalty every day.

"Rally the troops. Tonight my children will eat well. Tonight we take the girl!" I crowed, before tackling him to the bed—completely distracting Riley…for the moment.

_James retribution shall be mine. I'll avenge you!_

* * *

**_Bella_**

_Previously_

_Garrett tipped my head to the side and nibbled my neck. I couldn't help but respond, but I grasped his face gently and pulled him away. "As much as I'm enjoying making out with you against the trunk of this tree, I refuse to lose my virginity out in the open."_

**_~~RB~~_**

* * *

He looked at me, eyes twinkling, and tipped his head to the side, a faux gasp slipping from his lips. "Ms. Swan?" He smirked. "Who said anything about sex?"

I honestly didn't know how to discuss that statement. I assumed that because we were pawing at each other like animals, that sex was definitely on the agenda. I guess I forgot the old saying about 'assuming'.

"Well…I…um…well…no one?" I spluttered, cheeks heated, immediately clenching my bottom lip between my teeth in embarrassment.

He gently pulled it free from my teeth, chuckling under his breath. "You, my dearest, need to learn to take a joke."

"You were teasing me? Garrett, you…you…ugh." I playfully slapped his chest, rolling my eyes. "I was seriously concerned that you were a prude."

Garrett tipped his head back and roared with laughter. When he brought his head upright, I got my first glimpse of his eyes—liquid onyx. He was either hungry or aroused, though by the feel of his ever-present erection, I knew the latter to be true. My blond vampire leaned mere centimeters from my face and whispered against my throat. "I'm no prude, sweetheart. On the contrary, I've never wanted anything more. You set me ablaze, my darling little one. The power you wield over me is immense and overwhelming.

"Do you understand what being my mate entails?" I shook my head infinitesimally, suddenly worried about the direction of his question. I knew we the two of us were irrevocably and eternally intertwined. But what else? "It means that you belong to me and I you. But as the male, I'm required to lead you, claim you, mark you, love and revere you, make sure you're fed, keep you safe, and teach you the ways of our world. Though, I cannot complete my task without your submission."

I opened my mouth to object, but he smiled softly and placed his forefinger lightly on my lips, effectually silencing me…for the moment.

"Isabella our union will never be one-sided. You'll always have first say, for I'll not be able to deny you anything. But in this matter, I must gently beseech your approval in completing our bond. Danger is on the horizon, my love, and should we be separated, you would most surly die a very painful death. It's become far too dangerous for our bond to be unconsummated. Though we've only just met, my life would be meaningless without you. The pain in my un-beating heart would be unbearable. I would be a drowning man who needs no oxygen.

"I smell your arousal, almost taste it on my tongue. Your body yearns for my touch—yearns for me to complete you. Please allow me to fulfill that basic need. I'm a gentle lover, unselfish. Your pain from your innocence will be a fleeting pain, in the midst of pleasure. You're fortunate that your future lover was from a time when men revered women like goddesses. While my morals have slightly fallen by the wayside, respect is permanently engrained in my core cells.

"Know that the man you met in the courtyard is no more. Like the venom molds and shapes us into beautiful predators, your heart has altered my own, transforming me into something almost unrecognizable. I'm more human at this moment than I've been in two centuries."

I gazed at my mate for a moment and swallowed thickly, drinking in his words and attempting to process them quickly. Edward's words were never so raw and pure. They repressed me as opposed to building me up. The tenor of Garrett's emotions dripped from every word. I didn't need to be an empath to feel the adoration and the respect that flowed off his tongue. He was openly displaying his. This man was begging me for the chance to worship my body in the most scandalous of ways—out in the open. I knew that I couldn't deny him this. It would break his heart, though he'd never allow me to know. Garrett was too magnanimous to let such an emotion cloud my decision.

While the forest wasn't my idea of a romantic end to my innocence, I couldn't quell the excitement that accompanied the thought. I shuddered when I thought about how fucking hot this was going to be.

A wry smile pulled at my lips. "Here? Now?" I implored, grabbing his shirt and yanking him closer. "Garrett Denison, you're a bad influence on me. You've turned me into a wanton woman."

He reverently cupped my cheek and trailed soft kisses from the corner of my lips, across my jaw and down my clavicle toward the hollow of my throat, nuzzling the soft flesh that radiated my every quickening pulse. My mate purred against my skin as he trailed his nose up my throat. The vibration in my belly and lower abdomen was almost mind altering. I closed my eyes, savoring the sweet agony that was building steadily in my core. Any more of this and I would fall apart at the seams, scream his name to the treetops, be a puddle at his feet.

He brought his eyes back to mine and looked at me longingly. "Reckless is good, Isabella. I want to free you of your sexual restraints. Empower you. Quell that quivering in your core and bring you to your knees."

I swallowed hard; my mouth dry. _Mother hell!_

Before I could object, Garrett disentangled my legs and set me gently on my feet. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled widely, then just as quickly he spun my back toward him and gently cupped my waist, pulling my trembling body against his. I slumped against him and lolled my head to the side. With his free hand he tipped my chin up and ran his fingertips softly across my lips. His long fingers traced an almost fiery trail across my jawbone and ghosted them down my neck. I shivered at his touch—my heart exploding in my chest. He opened his palm and snaked his fingers through the buttons of my blouse as he trailed them between my breasts, ripping the fabric of my shirt and bra in the process— buttons scattering across the damp ground. My breath hitched as he ran his hand the rest of the way down my abdomen, purposely skirting my bare breasts, stopping at the waistband of my slacks. I whimpered as paused there, rubbing his fingers gently across my exposed skin. I squirmed in his embrace and looked up into his crimson eyes, begging him to continue. He growled softly and attacked my neck, kissing and sucking on my exposed skin as he simultaneously popped open the button on my slacks with his deft fingers, sliding his hand past the waistband of my pants and panties. Trailing lower he ghosted his fingers across the tight bundle of nerves at my core, expertly pirouetting them lightly around in a circle like a dancer on a stage. I laid my head back against his chest and moaned loudly as he slipped a finger—then two into my growing arousal, moving them precision.

"Oh my god…fuck," I panted, my knees trembling with pleasure. "Jesus, don't stop!"

"Not yet, kitten," he purred, quickly removing his fingers. "I can't let you come…not just yet. I haven't even started."

_Haven't even started, yet? Good God!_

He quickly removed his fingers and spun me around, pushing me gently against the tree. I watched him as he laved his fingers of traces of my arousal, moaning as it touched his tongue. Faster than my human eyes could track, he was back at my mouth kissing me with utter abandon. I could taste the remnants of my fluids on his lips and I nearly came undone. Garrett gently broke away from my lips and trailed them down my body, stopping at my breasts. My heart was hammering in my chest and my breath was coming in short, heavy pants as nuzzled my sensitive and overheated skin. Then he sucked one of my raised peaks into his mouth, kneading the other with his fingertips. His tongue was slightly rough and extremely talented, swathing me in a cloud of exquisite sensation. My core started to quicken—warmth spreading through my core as though I had been doused with liquid fire.

"Ah, ah, ah," he reprimanded, swiftly pulling away. _Mother fucker!_ "Not yet, pretty girl. I promised you I would bring you to your knees. If you come now…well, you won't have the strength to continue."

I harrumphed and growled under my breath, brows knit together in a tight line. _Was he trying to kill me?_ As if he could read my mind, Garrett threw his head back and laughed, enjoying my frustration. When he brought his eyes back to mine, they were dark, determined,—all mirth removed from his features.

"Wrap your arms around the tree," he commanded in a deep baritone tone. _What the fuck? _"Please? You'll like it."

He raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to heed his request. "Should I stop?"

_Damn it! He doesn't play fair! _I quickly obliged.

Garrett winked and dropped to his knees, closed his eyes and placed his palms together as though he were praying, mouthing _'thank you, god'_ before he continued. _My sentiment exactly!_ I gasped as he hooked his thumbs into my pants and swiftly divested me of my shoes and slacks, tossing them behind him with a flourish. He grabbed my exposed leg and trailed sweet kisses up my calf, my knee, and inner thigh, stopping inches from the promise land.

"Beautiful," he crooned as he hitched my leg over his shoulder. "God, woman. You're mouthwatering."

My blond angel ran his fingers up and down my folds, teasing me with intent. After what seemed like an eternity of sweet torture, he placed two fingers inside my wet core. I hissed in response as he carefully stretched me in between thrusts, adding another digit at one point. I was writhing under his deft and skilled hands, meeting each thrust with my pelvic bone. My back arched against the trunk and my fingers dug into the bark.

Without notice, he pulled his fingers from inside me and replaced it with his mouth, sucking, nibbling, and bathing my folds with his sexual prowess. Garrett expertly wielded his tongue in and around every portion of my core meticulously. I struggled to keep a hold on reality as the exquisite torture that built exponentially within. He moaned against me and ran tongue around my entrance. I was balancing on the precipice of insanity when he let me go. One the last lick, he reached up and patted the back of thigh, steadying me as I fell to pieces, screaming his name and coming so violently that my legs gave out.

I began to slide down the truck, but my lover untangled my leg and swept me up against him, cradling me against his chest. He stroked my hair lovingly, purring like a content kitten.

"Are you purring?" I teased, lolling my head to the side and looking into his coal-black eyes.

"Yes, ma'am. I am." He smirked. "I told you if I'd have let you go sooner, you couldn't have allowed me to finish."

I furrowed my brow. "I thought real men didn't purr…wait!-" my eyes flew up to his "-we're finished?"

"Goodness no. I'm giving you a breather," he said passionately, smirking slightly before swinging me around and setting me on my knees facing him.

I licked my lips and reached out hesitantly, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him against me. "Baby, you have way too many clothes on."

He closed his eyes and took deep, ragged breaths as I clumsily fiddled with each button. After what felt like an eternity, I released the last one, grasping the fabric of his shirt and pushing it his shoulders. I gasped, graced with most beautiful sight in the world. Even marred with the tale-tell signs of battle, his body was a magnificent vision. I truly failed in comparison. I sucked in a ragged breath and hesitantly traced my fingers over several of the more visible scars, remembering Jasper's heartbreaking tale and similar scars.

Garrett flinched away from touch, gazing at me with venom-filled eyes. It broke my heart in two. My confident and charismatic mate was ashamed and feared my rejection. That simply wasn't the case. As if, I could ever reject him. It was physically impossible. If anything, I was more aroused than ever. I smiled and gazed up into his face, cupping his cheek and reverently running my thumb across his jawbone.

"Garrett, sweetheart, don't pull away. I'm not frightened or disgusted. On the contrary, I'm proud to call you mine." I leaned down, kissed several scars, and ran my hands across the rest, bathing him in adoration. "I'm proud of your battle scars. They made you the man you are brought you to me. And for that, I could never hate who you are. You are the stars to me, the light that I will follow into the deepest reassesses of darkness. Never forget that."

A myriad of emotions crossed his lovely features before he smiled broadly and grasped my cheeks between his cool palms. "Isabella, I have never met anyone like you. You're kind and generous woman with the purest heart I've ever encountered. Harbingers of death hardly deserve such jewels. Princess, you are everything that I never knew I needed—"

"Shush," I softly admonished, pressing my finger over his lips. "I get it. You love and adore me. Now, fuck me senseless before I internally combust."

"Yes, ma'am," he responded, grasping the back of my neck and pressing his lips urgently to mine. He basked in my I moaned against his lips and clumsily attempted to unhook his belt, groaning when my clumsy hands failed miserably at the task. I pulled away from him and focused solely on the task at hand, whimpering loudly as my trembling continued to be an issue.

Garret kissed my hair and chuckled. "Shall I help you? If you don't remove my pants sometime this century, I'll _externally_ combust."

"Please?" I pleaded, looking slightly chagrined at my ineptitude. "Why do you have to be so perfect at everything?"

"It's my special gift, kitten." I snorted and rolled my eyes at his cockiness. "Don't worry, my love. These things will cease to exist when become a vampire. You'll be sleek and leonine like a predator, divesting me of my clothing with precision… or fervor. Both are acceptable. In addition, you'll be more durable, never tire, and I can make you _come_ for hours on end."

_Jesus Christ! Is this shit for real? He has to be kidding, right? Oh, I hope he's not!_

I watched in awe as he made quick work of his belt and the button of his pants, jealous of his streamlined movements. I was both thrilled and petrified to view his body, having never seen a naked man in my whole life. To my dismay, he took his sweet ass time with his pants, teasing me by stalling to nudge off his boots. I bit my bottom lip. _I swear he said he was going to combust! Maybe that was just me._ _Can't he hurry up? _Hooking his long fingers into the waistband of his pants, he eased them slowly down his hips. I sucked in a ragged breath as I caught my first glimpse of the sandy-colored hair that trailed down to…_oh damn!_ My mouth went dry when his cock sprung free of his its confinement. I'd never seen anything more beautiful and so terrifying in my life. I couldn't imagine that it would fit inside of me.

Without a conscious thought, the words slipped from my mouth—bold and completely out of character. "Commando is a nice touch."

"Really? I mean what's the point of underwear? It's just another article to remove," he quipped, kicking his jeans off his leg. "Did you really want to wait another second?" I shook my head. "Good, because I can't wait a second longer."

Before I knew what had happened, I was laying on my back beneath him. Hovering over my frame, he nudged my legs apart with his knee and settled between my thighs, his erection pressing against my center. Garrett cupped my cheek and trailed soft kisses across my lips and down my chin, following the curve of my body. I grasped his chin and brought it down to my lips, running my tongue over his bottom lip before softly coaxing his lips to move with mine. He growled and deepened the kiss, our lips moving in a wonderful rhythm—tongues warring for dominance. I snaked my limbs around him tightly and raised my pelvis; yearning for the friction that I knew would send me into an ecstasy-filled tailspin.

He pulled back slightly and laid his forehead against mine as I panted, my breast heaving. Garrett ghosted his nose down my jaw and nuzzled the hollow of my throat, inhaling deeply. "I've never been with a virgin, sweetheart. You have to tell me if I'm hurting you." I told nodded emphatically. "Hold very still-"Garrett grasped the back of my thighs and gently pulled me towards me, aligning his erection against my slick entrance "-this won't be pleasant, at first."

My dark angel didn't give me a chance to tense up and eased his length slowly inside me, pausing to allow me to expand to his girth. I hissed in pain and jerked beneath him, biting down on my lower lip to quell the cry that threatened to pass my lips. My mate remained perfectly still, though when I looked up into his face, his eyes firmly closed and teeth grinding together, I knew he was struggling to remain in such a state.

"I…I…you can move. I'll be all right. The pain is subsiding."

My blond Adonis shuddered and eased himself further, stilling when he was hips rested against my lower thighs. I felt so full, a foreign feeling, but after several minutes, not entirely unpleasant either. He pulled out slowly and then grasped my waist, pulling my body against him. He used the motion to thrust himself forward a little harder—a little deeper. I cried out but not from pain. He trailed one hand from my waist and cupped one breast, kneading the flesh softly while simultaneously swirling his thumb around my hardened nipple. I cried out again, moaning as he closed his forefinger and thumb around my sensitive peak. He pinched it and twisted, enjoying watching me writhe underneath him. Every nerve in my body came alive as he moved in and out, faster and harder with each stroke—causing such exquisite friction. The twinge was quickly replaced with a quickening in my core as he continually slid against the bundle of nerves at my center, bringing me ever closer to mind-numbing pleasure.

"Damn… ahhh… Garret don't you dare stop. So fucking good!" I wailed, digging my fingers into his hips as he gleefully obeyed to my demand, carefully quickening his pace.

"Isabella. You. Are. Killing. Me!" he panted, enunciating his. "You're so fucking tight…_damn it!_ I cannot last…you've gotta come for me, sweetheart." His hips collided with mine, and I arched my back as a tremor rocked though me. I tightened and contracted around his length, milking him with his last thrust. He jerked and shouted my name as spilled cool liquid inside of me.

**_~RB~_**

"Where are my clothes, Garrett?" I chided playfully, combing the surrounding area for my clothes, as twilight settled around us. "I can't see as well as you can! You've got to help me. We're going to be late."

"You don't need clothes," he said in a low, sultry voice, snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me against him. He was ready again and his erection pressed against my lower back. I was ready to collapse after our second run. Honestly, I couldn't handle having sex a third. "I'm not finished making love to you quite yet."

"Damn it, Garrett. Remember, I'm still human. We've had sex twice. I wouldn't be able to stand let alone walk if we had sex again. Besides, we have to get to the Cullens' house," I said almost breathlessly, pulling out of his embrace.

"No we don't. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Garrett replied dispassionately as he bent down and grasped something off the ground.

"I promised both Alice and Jacob that I'd be there, so I need to keep my word. Which means I need clothes! I sure the fuck can't show up naked. You'd murder anyone who took a sideways glance."

Garrett gently grasped my chin and tilted my face toward his, smirking slightly as he held up the remnants of my shirt and bra in his out raised hand. "I'm sorry, kitten, I might've gotten a little carried away," he said sheepishly. "You can wear mine. Perhaps Rosalie will loan you something to wear?"

I snorted, shaking my head as I watched my unclothed mate zipping around the forest, looking for the remainder of my outfit. This was probably Alice's pipe dream. She most definitely had an outfit laid out on her bed, awaiting my arrival. For once, I would unquestionably appreciate it. Though, it wouldn't make me forgive her.

"Good news! Your pants and shoes survived!" he crowed, from several feet away.

I giggled. "Oh, what a comforting thought. At least I'll only show up to my ex-boyfriend's house partially naked. Though, when Emmett, sex God extraordinaire, sees you without a shirt and me"-I motioned to my whole body. "-all disheveled and reeking of sex, he's going to be impossible for the rest of the night."

Garrett threw his head back and laughed with true zeal, his rich, baritone tone echoing into the trees. "Oh, sweetheart! I'm so, so sorry. Emmett is relentless."

_Oh, boy. He's gonna slaughter me! Ugh. Kill me now!_

**_~RB~_**

The two of us dressed quickly. Well, more or less, considering that half my clothing didn't survive my epic slutty, but oh so fucking hot, roll in the hay—or writhing and screaming on the forest floor, as it were. Garrett bent and kissed me softly on the lips, and then smoothly slung me over his shoulder, sprinting off into the darkness. While my previous trip had been pleasurable, this trek was downright nauseating. I fully understood and trusted in my mate's ability to snake through the forest while it was blanketed in darkness, but my psyche just couldn't disregard Newton's Law of motion.

The wind whipped by my head as he expertly sprinted across the terrain, bounding over and around trees and obstacles with ease. Garrett slowed slightly as we entered the clearing, and a quick pang of anxiety crept over me. It had been several days since we'd been at the large manor. So many things had happened in such a short amount of time, and I feared Edward's reaction when he saw us again, especially after consummating our bond. This time there would be human witnesses if he lost his cool. This wasn't going to be good.

When we were about half a football field length away from the house, I glimpsed Jake's car in the driveway, with the tall, muscular Quileute leaning against the door, arms folded across his chest. Luckily, his car was the only other one in the driveway. Good no human witnesses...yet. _Fuck! Why did my best friend have to be so punctual?_

"Garrett, don't freak out, alright? That's Jake and he's gonna be really pissed off. Don't provoke him if you can help it. The humans will be showing up any moment."

"I don't give a shit, Isabella. If the dog gets out of control, I'll take him out!" Garrett growled.

I sighed loudly, returning his displeasure. "He's my best friend. Be nice."

Garrett tensed the closer we got, and frankly so did I. This wasn't going to be good. Jake still believed he had a chance of winning my heart. Telling him about vampire mating wasn't going to go over well.

Jake crossed the distance between us and stood in an angry stance as Garrett swung me off his shoulder.

"Well, look who finally showed up. What the fuck, Bella? You ask me to walk into a den of vampires and then leave me waiting for an hour. We're outnumbered—Quil and Embry are in the trees."

I made my way closer and laid my hand on his chest, garnering a growl from Garrett. I swung my head around and stared at him, admonishing him for his nature. I turned back to Jake. "I'm sorry Jake. I thought I still had a few minutes."

"Who the fuck is this?" Jake pointed, trembling slightly. "Bella? Who the fuck is he and why is he on Cullen property? He's dangerous. Look at his eyes! He's a murderer!"

Garrett snarled and gently twisted me behind his back. The two men skulked toward each other, crouching and ready for an attack. I darted around them and stood between them, arms out to the side.

"Stop it! Just calm down." Jake was practically vibrating in his skin when Garrett grasped me by the arm. I shook his hand off. "Jake-Garrett-" I looked back and forth. "-please don't do this…not here. Calm the fuck down!"

"Bella? What's he doing here? And why did you fuck him? Answer me, damn it." Jake was seething, angrily staring me down.

I sighed loudly and dropped my head. "Do you remember when you told me about Sam and Emily? The imprinting bond?"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" he lashed out. "I thought you and fuck-ward were an item? Last week you were. Now I show up and smell another bloodsucker on you. God, Bella! I never took you for a slut."

_Oh, no he didn't just go there! This shit is about to get real!_

Garrett growled low in his throat and grabbed me again, tucking me behind his back and crouching. Jake was practically vibrating out of his skin.

"God, damn it you two!" I screamed, momentarily breaking the spell.

Garrett looked at me His garnet had shifted to onyx. _The black fire in his eyes was impossible to doubt. _"Bella, this_ is only about you. All I care is that you are safe. _Remember what I told you? It's my job to keep you safe"

_"Okay," I sighed_, slowly walking back between the two men, my eyes never leaving his._ "I believe that. But I want you to know something- when it comes to all this enemies nonsense, I'm out. I am a neutral country. I am Switzerland. I refuse to be affected by territorial disputes between mythical creatures. Jacob is family. You are...well, not exactly the love of my life, because I expect to love you for much longer than that. The love of my existence. I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. _You just have to put up with each other for my sake. Got it? "

My eyes swung to Jake's and then slow stalked toward him, jabbing him in the chest with my finger. "What I was trying to tell you before you went off on me, was that wolves aren't the only ones who have a supernatural mating selection. The vampires do, as well. I thought I was Edward's, but it turns out he was only infatuated with my blood." Jake murmured _'I knew that fucker was bad news'_ under his breath. Garrett agreed. "But Garrett is in fact my mate. I had no choice in the matter. In fact, I ran away from him, but when I got about three miles away, both of our bodies went into excruciating convolutions and my heart stopped beating. Of course, as it in your case, too, the mated parties are irrevocably intertwined. Whereas, your imprint can deny you, I can't deny mine. I would literally die without him."

Jake snorted and rolled his eyes. "Bells, that's fucked up." Jake swallowed, anger crossing his features. "_I won't let you. You're not gonna be one of them, Bella!"_ Jacob seethed.

My eyes filled with tears. I was going to lose my best friend. "_It's not up to you. ... I love you... so please, don't make me choose. Because it will be him."_

Jacob growled at me. "_You know what we'll do to you, I won't have a choice…Bella…don't do this to me."_

Garrett grabbed my arm and towed me gently toward him. "Sweetheart, come. Let's go inside." He looked up at Jacob. "_Goodbye Jacob."_

Jacob's arm snaked out and painfully clasped mine, holding me still.

"_No, you don't speak for her_, bloodsucker!_"_

"Stop, Jake. You're hurting me!" I cried, yanking on my arm.

Growling from all directions deafened the silence. Jacob threw my body out of harm's way. I landed on my arm several feet away and watched in horror as my best friend exploded into his wolf form, Garrett and Jake circled one another like buzzards, fighting over the last morsel of food. My eyes, wide with fear, quickly swept to the side, catching a blur from across the courtyard. My head whipped back to my mate and my best friend, watching in horror as Emmett, Jasper, and several wolves joined the mix.

I quickly jumped to my feet and took several dozen steps back, cradling my injured arm to my chest, and attempting to distance myself from the war that was transpiring around me. So suffice it to say, all of our attentions were elsewhere, and we didn't see the flash of fiery red until it was too late. I didn't have time to scream or anything else before I was snatched up and flying through the forest.

"Victoria…" I whispered as my eyes looked up to meet her's.

A half a dozen howls broke the silence, thoroughly silencing my voice.

* * *

_Show me some love and review. I really need consoled since Bella stole my man! (bitch lol)_


	8. Danger Lurks Around Every Corner

_This is a one time 3rd person narrative . It's pure laziness on my part, but will save me from a double POV between Bella and Victoria, and I essentially want to get on with the plot._

_Sorry about the length. I realize it's really short, but I've been very ill and unable to set down and truly write a chapter. I figured you'd forgive me if I gave you a small taste. _

_Please Review. It'll help me get better!_

_Characters are slightly OOC_

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and publishing company.*_**

**_Chapter 8-_**

**_Danger Lurks Around Every Corner_**

**_3_****_rd_****_ Person Narrative_**

Bella couldn't help but think that fate had indeed despised her for some reason or another. So many things, both extraordinary and frightening had transpired in last twelve months, particularly the last four. The teen wanted to stomp her feet like a petulant child and scream at the heavens for this cruel joke. As if it weren't difficult enough to be perpetually awkward, unfairly plain, and extraordinarily average, she had been gifted only a few hours of true happiness. God seemed almost vindictive to flash such an emotion in front of her and callously yank it from her grasp.

Had Edward truly cared for her, he would've changed her. Bella would've been strong and able to defend herself against her biggest adversary, yet she hadn't been so fortunate, in that respect. Everywhere she went, she lugged some sort of unfortunate malady behind her. Death, destruction, and misery were her closest friends, and by sheer misfortune, they would be her only company in her last hours of life.

Her former boyfriend hadn't lied when he spoke of the inherent danger of his world. She could see that now and cudgeled herself for her obsessive need to understand the Cullen family's nature. Being in league with vampires had indeed been hazardous to her health. Yet, even after her regrettable trials and tribulations, she couldn't be sorry for the events of the last twenty-four hours. Hell, she couldn't be sorry for the last year. Had Bella not met the Cullens, she would've never met Garrett. At least, she would draw her last breath knowing that she was loved unconditionally, without any underlying cause.

The young woman looked up into the cold, calculating eyes of the fiery redhead—the same dangerous creature that had haunted and orchestrated her slaughter for months. Bella resigned herself to her inevitable demise. Certainly, the vampiress who held her far too tightly against her breast had meticulously planned her revenge with slow, agonizing, and precise pain. Retribution for her loss.

Bella now understood Victoria's desperate need to cause her agony due James' loss, for Bella wished that she could issue the same. The brunette desperately hoped that her sandy-haired lover and newly discovered mate, would save her before fiery bitch had time to enact her revenge. Yet, by the smug smile on the beautiful creature's face, she feared that he would fail in his attempts. Tears stung her eyes and she clamped her teeth securely against her bottom lip, quelling the action immediately. Bella refused to appear weak in Victoria's presence. That would only goad the beautiful and deadly woman, spurn her need for retribution, causing Bella even more agony, in the end. Regardless of the manner of her demise, she was doomed endure that horror very quickly.

Victoria was ecstatic that she had deceived those who had rallied around the girl's safety. After months of playing cat and mouse, the vampiress had finally secured her prize. Although, she couldn't help but feel disappointed that her rival, the root of her agony, wasn't firmly attached at girl's side. She craved the desperation in his eyes, longed for the boy's agony, but he was conveniently absent. Instead, the little cunt smelled of another vampire. Obviously, the filthy human had taken on a second lover. The bitch obviously craved immortal flesh, spreading her legs like a slattern, yearning for that cool touch and inhuman beauty. The auburn-haired child wouldn't be the first to succumb to the whiles of the eternally damned.

The redhead watched the human with painstaking curiosity. Isabella Swan wasn't extraordinarily lovely, nor had she an enticing figure, so why were the supernatural so hell-bent on protecting her? Even James had been captivated. He was so enamored by the adolescent that he threw all caution to the wind. Victoria couldn't understand how the teenager could garner such devotion. Was she a siren, of sorts? If she were, that would explain her allies undying devotion.

The girl's somber expression was extraordinarily frustrating. She didn't seem distraught, by any means. After the momentary surprise Victoria had elicited by her presence, the child looked almost resigned to her fate. The vampiress was nearly lost in the daydream, a fantasy where the child's screams and tears were lost to the wind. The redhead was almost giddy with anticipation, watching the girl beg for her beloved like the worthless blood bag that she was. James' death required vengeance, and she planned to enact it slowly and painfully, but it seemed likely that Victoria would need to coax that latent emotion from her tiny body. The fair-skinned immortal found that thought particularly fulfilling and planned to bathe in her fear.

Victoria had ensured she wouldn't be followed. She had set Riley and the newborns upon the Cullens' like a plague of locusts. Her creations would destroy everything and everyone in their path, including the attendants of the pixie bitch's little gala. The impromptu coo would lure the vampire police to their aid, and they too, would be destroyed, as well, with none the wiser. The older vampire took pleasure in the knowledge that she was finally free. There was no guillotine, no Volturi, and thankfully no Riley. Revenge was as sweet as honey.

Bella contemplated her plight as the two ghosted through the dark forest, destination unknown. The petite brunette was now the devil incarnates hostage. The fiery-haired witch had stolen her in the night, robbing her of her family and her mate. She was stupid if she thought she could escape her demise. Even if she were able to kill the teen, Victoria would eventually perish. Between Jasper and Garrett's military prowess, she was destined to suffer for God knew how long. Their scars had painted a picture of unimaginable carnage and impeccable control. Bella almost broke into a fit of maniacal laughter when she thought of all the ways Victoria would suffer for her death.

The redheaded woman looked smug with an air of arrogance lingering in the air. She had finally triumphed over her adversity and claimed her price. Bella wondered if the vampire would actually feel vindicated once her life was expunged. She secretly hoped that her misery would follow her for existence, how ever long that was.

"So, how does it feel to finally have caught me? Bet it pissed you off to be thwarted by a little girl and her furry pets!" Bella mocked, awaiting fury to come in physical form. Physical punishment was far preferable to emotional. If she cried, it would be attributed to bodily agony. Unfortunately, she hadn't had to wait long

Victoria slid to a stop and dropped Bella to the ground, grabbing an abundance of hair in her fist and pulling the girl's ear to her lips, whispering menacingly, "Yes, I must admit it was a difficult task, but I plan to spend some time garnering my revenge. I only wished your _Eddie_ could witness your torture. Perhaps, I'll take a page out of James' book and send a video.

"Your friends, both vampire and human, are going to die in the most violent of ways," Victoria retorted, laughing loudly.

"I seriously doubt that," a familiar sing-song voice countered. Victoria crumpled to the ground and screamed bloody murder, still clutching the Bella's hair tightly in her fist. The redhead thrashed on the ground, writhing in agony under the talented vampire's leer.

Bella knew that voice without even locking eyes with the woman-child. The beautiful, Botticelli cherub of the Volturi—Aro's most prized and gifted guard—stood directly behind her, painfully subduing her adversary. Small, strong hands released the brunette from Victoria's hold and quickly yanked her body against the owner's chest. Her eyes swept up to meet a pair of garnet eyes that were nearly a carbon copy of his sibling's.

"Ah, it's the halfling," Jane's twin said with clear humor in his tone, twirling Bella toward him. "Not quite a woman and quite obviously not a vampire, even though my masters mandated it done. They will be quite unhappy to learn that it was not done. They do not often offer second chances."

Alec gently grasped her clothing and deeply inhaled Bella's scent, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Little one, I find it curious that you smell of another. Pray tell, did you tire of the _boy_ and trade up to a man after only four-months? Your tenacity is quite arousing. Should I guess that your personality change is related to your new lover? It is truly a shame that talent such as yours will be destroyed. Perhaps, Aro will allow a stay of executions, pending induction into the guard. Jane and I could use a playmate."

The small boy glanced over at his sister and smiled sardonically, unfurling his arms around the girl's waist and gently pushing her aside. Bella watched as he sauntered toward his sibling, arrogance wafting from his body like a heady fog. Alec glanced back at her and spoke with authority, "Pardon my rudeness, Isabella, but I have an important and overdue execution to carry out. Stay put, girl. Should I have to chase you, I will not be so generous with your life."

Victoria glanced up and growled menacingly, garnering an elevated dosage of fiery agony from Jane. She keened loudly and her agony resonated through the trees. The crescendo was like a symphony in Bella's ears, melodious and justifiable. The boy grasped a large handful of fiery red hair and painfully pulled her to her knees, holding her in place. Jane's garnet eyes sparkled with joy as she grabbed the older vampire by the teeth and cleaved her jaw from its hinge, seamlessly tearing the bone and flesh from her skull. The twins dropped the sordid pieces of Bella's adversary to the ground.

The sight was both comforting and nauseating. Bella had never seen a person killed right before her eyes, vampire or otherwise, and the spectacle was slightly unnerving. She had been too injured to watch James' demise, but she watched in appreciation as Alec pulled an intricately etched, silver lighter out of his cloak, flicked the flint, and dropped the small flame into the center of what was once Victoria. The brunette teen jumped back and clutched her chest in shock, watching the body explode into a fiery inferno.

Jane and Alec watched the girl with amusement etched across their faces as she grasped great handfuls of kindling and fueled the fire. The small creature danced around the cloying pyre with one arm clutched to her chest, spewing profanity at the vampire's remains. The twins looked on in admiration of the mortal's malicious undertone, both praying that their sire would indeed allow the young woman to join the throng. Her fury would delight Aro who seemed slightly melancholy, as of late. A new toy would definitely lift the raven-haired leader's spirit.

Alec pulled out his phone and dialed the castle, eager to fill the master in on their little discovery. "Master, you will never guess who has fallen into my clutches."

* * *

Well, well well. Please take the time to review and tell me how much you enjoyed/ hated the cliffhanger. LOL


	9. His Power, Their Pleasure, My Pain

_Sorry about the wait, y'all. _

_I have writer's block for the Garrett/Cullen/newborn battle, so I just posted this chapter without it._

_ *Graphic Sex, Alice bashing, and Peter! Squeeeee! *_

_*Song by Luke Brian—I Don't Want This Night to End.*_

_As always, characters are slightly OOC_

_****____**"God of War" is a phrase coined by IdreamofEddy-**__Colliding Meteors_

* * *

**_"You are, and always have been, my dream."  
― Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook_**

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_**

**_Chapter 9-_**

**_His Power, Their Pleasure, My Pain_**

**_Peter_**

* * *

Pat Benatar said it right when she said love was a battlefield. It sure the hell was the truth. Between Jasper and I, our 'road to redemption' was rocky, at best. The consolation prizes were, of course, our mates. However, I was fairly certain I got the better end of the deal. Alice was a bitch, plain an' simple. She stripped my brother clean of his identity and reformed him—and not in a good way. Sometimes, restructuring was a good thing, though with Alice, pixie bitch extraordinaire, he can't stroke his own dick or get a blow-job unless he goes on some meaningless shopping trip. If it weren't for the crippling backlash from his gift, I wanted to believe he would've never, one, shacked up with the clairvoyant midget or, two, agreed to eat animals. I can't imagine that leprechaun sex was _so good_ that the Major happily hung up his Warlord status and became a goddamned Abercrombie and Finch model. Poor Major dickless was now a sweater-wearin', fur-munchin', loafer walkin', shell of his former self. Where was the God of War when you needed him? Oh, yeah! The fucker was at the mall!

_God, I missed the old days! _

Jasper's whole situation made me angrier than hell. Underneath inches of scaring and years of death and destruction, I knew the Major was a good man. The heavens just opened up and shit on the good ole' boy and then, if that wasn't enough, cursed him to spend an eternity with those lily-livered morons. Someday soon, I was gonna fuck that bastard up and drag his sorry ass to safety, willingly or not. I refused to watch my sire sink deeper into the muck and mire of the human world. Lord knew the two of us deserved the world after livin' through all of Maria's fucked up shit. He had traded one Mistress for another, and I, for one, would've chose Maria over Alice. Even sparklin' and all that shit, at least that bitch was a real vampire.

All I could say was that I was just damned happy that the fates gifted me _Charlotte_. The woman was a damned sexy angel of mercy with the most gorgeous garnet eyes you ever seen. Boy, I tell ya', blonde hair and red eyes would make any man hard as rock in a nanosecond. You'd definitely fall in love with my darlin' girl…well, if I didn't kill ya' for looking at her cross-eyed, that was. The main difference between the Major's and my mate was—control. Miss Char wasn't gonna make me wear no dress slacks or Armani shoes, neither was she gonna deny me some mouth action (_if you know what I mean) _if I didn't take her shopping. Ole' jeans and shit kickers were my style, and my baby thought I looked fuckin' hot in 'em. She'd rather I were naked and in her bed, but hey—you can't have sex all the time. _Right?_

When I woke up from the burn, I found myself afflicted with knowin' shit. While human, I was always fairly decent at heeding my gut feelings, but the venom enhanced that aptitude somehow. Sure_, knowin' shit_ was a handy tool and some would consider it a gift, but in my opinion, this _present_ could've been regifted. Jasper alleged it was akin to Alice's weird fairy mumbo-jumbo shit. Hell, I thought that asswipe was just aching to piss me off with that statement. As if having occasional intuition wasn't bad enough, I didn't need my sire to compare me to Madam Fairy tramp. Her premonitions were a pain in my tight, gorgeous ass, and they were worthless as all hell, too. _At least my knower was accurate._ As far as I was concerned, vampire gifts were a burden. I didn't know a time where Jasper's empathy _hadn't_ caused him utter misery. Then there was that pretty boy Cullen kid and his telepathy. God knew what that was like. If I were hearin' everyone's thoughts all the time, I would have to either become a hermit or get plastered. Too bad vampires couldn't drink alcohol, because I fuckin' missed whiskey!

That being said, my hunches _had_ gotten Jasper, Char, and I outta of a few precarious situations. As a result, I suppose my quirk weren't all that bad, even if it sucked donkey dick. Without the help of my _affliction,_ I probably wouldn't have survived Jasper's first week of _boot camp_. I heeded my gut feeling and steered clear of him all week, regardless of my newborn 'fight or flight' dilemma. That Maria bitch loved to fill his head up with a shit-ton of lust then set his ragin' horny ass out on the camp. No one was safe when the Warlord came out to play. Sire bond or not, havin' sex with Jasper was an experience I never cared to repeat or remember. Besides, Char was much prettier and had way better tits.

Charlotte and I had been wanderers for nearly half a century when we met the Revolutionary War veteran, Garrett. Happy to be free of our entrapment, we enjoyed cultivating new companionships with random vampires we met on our travels. The three of us had a great deal in common, war in particular. The sandy-blond and I thoroughly enjoyed each other's company and spent many hours around the fire pit sharin' stories of our war-mongering days and whatnot. That fucker's demeanor just drew you in and held you captive, rapt by his uncultivated and charismatic spirit. Often times, and even now, I considered his demeanor was a gift. I highly doubted it, though. Garrett wanted a gift about as much as he wanted to share in the Cullens' veggie vamp dogma.

Last week was a whirlwind of excitement. For months, my mind had been silent as the grave, and then eight days ago it was like gangbusters. I knew shit was gonna hit the fan and it would take all of us, the Cullens included, to save Garrett's mate. Though, the particulars of the situation were still unclear. After all, I wasn't a damned magic eight ball. My mate and I took off across the country, makin' our way closer to Washington and we sent our comrade in arms off to Forks. Char and I waited in Port Angeles for the shit to hit the proverbial fan. Boy would it ever!

**_~~RB~~_**

The Port Angeles club was dark and sinister—the type of establishment that enticed and encouraged sinful acts. A wink and a handful of cash was all that was needed to gain entrance to the building. In mere minutes, my tiny mate and I were weaving our way through the swarm of degenerates. Char took a deep breath, samplin' the scents that intermingled inside of the tightly packed building. Minus the stifling combination of blood, booze, cigarette smoke, sweat, testosterone, and various amounts of arousal, it was the perfect place to let loose and grab our next meal.

The music was alive and pulsing around the throngs of humans that were dry humpin' each other out on the floor. Char grabbed me by the shirt and forcibly pulled me out onto the dance floor, crushing her lips urgently to mine. Her love was a vital part of my makeup, and I eagerly delved into that need, drowning in the sweet taste of her venom and her undulating tongue. I bathed in her sweet breath and ground my rock hard erection against her stomach. By the time she pulled away, she had me panting like a dog, achin' to fuck her senseless.

My beautiful mate smiled broadly as her favorite song graced the speaker. She giggled and then twirled around in a circle, the fabric of her skirt ripplin' around her shapely frame. I watched in awe as her tiny, lithe body swayed to the music, blonde hair swishing around her shoulders.

_Girl I know I don't know you  
But your pretty little eyes so blue  
Are pulling me in  
Like the moon on your skin_

_I'm so glad you trusted me  
To slide up on this dusty seat  
And let your hair down  
Get out of town_

I grabbed her tiny wrist and spun her body back to mine. Charlotte settled against my chest, and I spin her around the dance floor, holding her tight and losing myself in the depths of her garnet eyes. The two of us glided effortless across the floor, twirling around each other's bodies with precision.

_Got the stars coming out over my hood  
And all I know now is it's going good_

You got your hands up  
You're rocking in my truck  
You got the radio on  
You're singing every song  
I'm set on cruise control  
I'm slowly losing hold  
Of everything I got  
You're looking so damn hot

Leanin' down, I pressed my lips lightly against hers. Charlotte wrapped her arms around the back of my neck and pulled my face closer, then gently touched her lips to mine. It was sweet and tender, full of all the emotion that had swelled between us, drownin' my psyche in a myriad of emotions. Our lips molded together perfectly and moved against each other like a choreographed dance. She moaned loudly as I ran my cool tongue against her plump bottom lip and sucked it softly between my teeth, begging access to her delicious mouth. She opened her lips a fraction more and allowed me entrance. I released the plumb, succulent flesh, slipped my tongue across her teeth, and found its match, tangling them together like performers on a stage.

In the blink of an eye, my lips were lonely and two ivory hands shot out, grabbin' the front of my shirt and towin' me across the floor toward the bathrooms. My feet obeyed her every command, hummin' with sexual excitement. I was intertwined in her web, begging her to twirl her silky string around my body and suck me dry. The anticipation was killing me.

The two of us strode into the ladies room with purpose and quickly locked the door. Charlotte's eyes furtively darted around the room, landing on a small, brunette cowering against the wall with a needle in her arm. She grasped the girl's shoulders and threw her at me. My large arms furled around her and pulled her tightly against my chest. The girl took a deep breath, and I quickly stifled the scream that was building in her throat with my hand. My little mate continued her search and kicked each stall door open in succession with the heel of one boot, looking for any lingering humans. _So, fuckin' hot!_

I smiled as my baby sauntered toward the human, hummin' the tune of the previous song under her breath. Her once garnet eyes had bled into obsidian, unleashing the little demon within. The human's heart was hammerin' in her chest, breathing erratic. My mate stroked the girl's cheek and cooed reassuring words in her ear. She glanced over her head and tilted her head to the human. A silent invitation that we'd perfected over the last half-century or so_. Aww. My little woman was sharin'!_

The two of us struck at the same time, my teeth slipping easily through the soft tissue and sinew. My inner beast was rewarded with an abundance of warm, tangy blood, and I moaned in delight as it slipped silkily down my throat, momentarily quelling the fiery claws that were suddenly ripping at my esophagus. She and I eagerly consumed the necessary life force until the girl's heart thudded its last beat.

We disengaged at the same moment and our eyes locked, the body fallin' at my feet. My cock immediately stirred as another desire pushed itself into the forefront of my mind. Charlotte looked fuckin' beautiful with blood dripping off her chin. I grabbed her cheeks and laved her chin and mouth of the blood and she reciprocated, cleaning me of any spilt blood.

"Peter, darlin', you need to fuck me toot-sweet," she replied in a low, sultry voice.

I bent and grabbed her ass with my free hand and lifted her tiny body waist height, crushing my lips to hers. She wrapped her tiny arms and legs around me like a vice, inadvertently rubbing her core against my ever-hardening cock. My blonde beauty rocked her hips against me, looking for the delicious friction she'd only find against my arousal. I moaned loudly against her lips, reveling in the sensations that were swirling around me like a mist. Lifting her body higher, I fiddled with the button and zipper on my jeans and released my cock from my pants.

I softly ran my knuckles from her neck up to her cheek, stroking the soft, cool flesh lovingly. I disengaged my lips, trailed them down her jawbone, and nuzzled her neck. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and reveled in the delicious nectar of her arousal. Her sweet fragrance danced around in my nostrils, calling to my inner demon. My mouth flooded with venom. I swallowed the acrid liquid and winced slightly as it scorched its way down my trachea. Resuming my earlier ministrations, I continued my journey, kissing and nipping every inch of exposed flesh my lips could find.

I grabbed her under the ass with one hand and grabbed my cock with the other, positioning her above me. I moved her panties aside and rubbed the tip against her entrance. She cried out in pleasure. I opened her with my first two fingers and spread her flesh apart as far as I could and replaced my fingers with my cock. She screamed out in pleasure, begging me to fuck her harder.

"Ah, Peter!" she wailed, digging her fingers into my shoulders.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and grabbed two handfuls of blond curls and brought my face to hers, crushing her lips hard against mine. I lifted her body and slammed her back down on my dick repeatedly—her hips bucked mine with every thrust. Our combined moans and slapping of flesh echoed through the small space—a climax of passion lingering in the air. I didn't give a fuck who heard us. These humans needed schooled!

"Harder!" she demanded, growling against my mouth. "Jesus, Peter…fuck me harder."

_God! I love my woman's demands,_ I though smugly.

I backed her up against the wall and disentangled her legs, holding them out to the side slightly so I could get a better angle. Then I slid back inside her hard and continued with long deep strokes, buckling the glass tiles behind her back with my fervor. With another thrust, I snapped a brace in the wall. She moaned loudly as the glass tinkled to the floor, crunching under my boots. I slid my arms up her thighs and grabbed her ass, never slowing my strokes. Swiftly, I spun us around, sat her on the sink, and quickened my pace, causing Charlotte's to quiver. She reached up and grabbed two handfuls of my hair, moaning with passion as I pounded her silky core. With one last stroke, she threw her head back and exploded into a million tiny pieces, milking my hard cock.

The heady fragrance of her arousal blanketed the room and my inner demon was roaring with dominance. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as a wave of pleasure rocked my lower abdomen. I dug my fingers into her hips and forced my cock deeper inside her. "Ooh, fuck, darlin'! Baby, you feel so good," I groaned.

My hips collided with hers one last time. I shuddered and jerked as I rode out my orgasm with fervor, spilling out inside of her. I leaned my head against my little mate's forehead in contentment, reveling in the sated feelin' of blood and sex.

I pushed my body away from sink and trudged off toward the human. I bent over my drained prey and swung her limp body into my arms. Kicking open one of the empty stalls, I gingerly situated her on the toilet and laid her head against the side of the stall. As I was closing her eyelids, I was suddenly assaulted by a series of broken images. Faces and places flitted through my mind at an alarming pace. The last image was of a tiny brown-haired girl, bleeding copious amounts of blood from her chest, in a large clearing very close to Port Angeles.

"Well, it seems you man is goin' to be a one hit wonder tonight," I said dispassionately, tucking myself back into my pants. "You better clean up right quick, darlin'. We seem to have a date with a human brunette and the Witch Twins."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and jumped down from the sink, straitening her clothing. "Are you fuckin' with me?" I shook my head. "Ye fuckin' haw, Captain! Savin' humans isn't my idea of a good time, though I so wanna tangle with the cherub bitch again. Any other news you wanna break to me?"

"Yeah, I have a sneakin' suspicion that this human belongs to Garrett," I said distractedly, leaning over the sink in my contemplation. "Though, why the Volturi have her is a mystery, Char. That whole situation ain't lookin' so good, darlin'."

_Garrett, I'm kickin' your ass when I see ya'!_

**_Bella_**

_*Previously*_

_Alec pulled out his phone and dialed the castle, eager to fill the master in on their little discovery. "Master, you will never guess who has fallen into my clutches."_

There had never been a time in my life that I had prayed for death to come for me. I had opted to die in my mother's steed, yet I had not willingly plotted my demise. As I listened in on the one-sided conversation between the man-child and his sire, the two vampires who were, at that moment deciding my fate, I silently desired death to come on swift wings. Their conversation gave me chills. Malevolence rolled off the child vampire in droves, crawling up and down my spin.

Alec ended the call and placed the tiny device back in his cloak, smirking at me. The demonic, thirteen-year olds shared a glance and ghosted across the meadow toward me—harbingers of death in their own right. Garrett had named himself as such, yet, these tiny angels of despair, swathed in deep grey cloaks that undulated behind them like an ominous mist, wore that title proudly around their necks. My mate wasn't even in that league. Once before me, the angelic boy grasped me gently by the chin and forced me to look him in the face, leering at me through narrowed lids.

"Master Caius was quite incensed when you left Volterra alive and with good reason, it seems. Aro is furious that his amnesty was squandered. However, he is less aggrieved with you than he is with Carlisle and his petulant child. Surprisingly, because of the nature of your gift, you have been granted a second reprieve. Ability such as yours is apparently a valuable commodity, little kitten. Thwarting psychic gifts is a glorious gift all on its own, yet I believe you are so much more than a mere shield. I can see it brewing in those soulful, brown eyes.

"Never in my millennia on this planet, have I known of a person, vampire or otherwise, who has escaped the Volturi's mandates. Expect no more pardons, child. We are not humanitarians, and by continually allowing you to live, we are in danger of projecting ourselves as such. Human life is useless, despicable, disgusting. Do not anticipate my sister or I to treat you with kid gloves. Just because my Master has allowed you to live, does not mean I will not take pleasure in harming you within an inch of your life before I turn you."

"If you harm me, I promise my mate, Garrett, will end you," I boldly retorted, shrugging from his touch.

Jane and Alec shared an amused glance, the latter scoffing under his breath at my declaration. He raised his hand and swiftly struck me across the cheek with the back of his hand, lacerating the skin with the prongs of his ring. I crumpled to my knees and hunched forward, grasping my aching cheek with my uninjured hand. Tears sprung to my eyes, stinging as they moistened the membranes. I bit my lip and suppressed a cry that was trapped in my throat as crimson liquid seeped between my fingers and pooled against my slightly parted lips. I inhaled the salty, rusty smell and immediately broke out in a cold sweat, slightly woozy at the aroma of my spilt blood.

Jane's bell-like laughter echoed through the canopy of trees, an upsurge of malevolent delight consumed by ever-darkening horizon. "You should learn to keep your tongue in the presence of your new sire. Newborn vampires are our specialties. Our gifts are advantageous in subduing the volatile creatures, but since you are immune to our wiles, my brother will use other means to obtain your compliance. Pain is a powerful negotiating tool. You will learn to respect him in all ways."

The beautiful cherub grasped a handful of my hair and painfully twirled my long locks around her wrist, pulling me to my knees. Jane tilted my head backward, using my hair as leverage, and exposed my throat, leering at me menacingly. Identical snarls slipped from the preteen's clenched teeth. I glanced quickly between the two of them, each with identical looks of desire. Trepidation slithered up my spine as I watched their startling scarlet irises bled away, leaving obsidian pools of hunger that glistened under the silvery moonlight.

My heart was thrashing in my chest, causing my breathing to become erratic and difficult to manage. Regardless of how many times my chest rose and fell, I felt as though I couldn't breathe. My whole body was tingling with warmth as panic coursed through my veins, causing my extremities and forehead to break out into a cold sweat. I shuddered as the cool perspiration dissipated in the strong air current.

I didn't want to believe that this moment was the end. Eternity was, once again, slipping out of my hands. My mortality was sand-like and falling quickly through the hourglass. The remnants of my former existence were unraveling faster than I could hold them. Tonight's events were spiraling out of control. Looking up into Jane's hungry eyes, I found myself longing for one last moment with my_ love_. I closed my eyes. I could almost feel Garrett's cold lips on mine. I concentrated on the last few days, desperate to recall everything about my mate. I would remember the tiny lines in the corner of his eyes when he smiled, his taste and smell, the light stubble on his chin, and the strands of silver that played peek-a-boo in his abundance of sandy- blond hair. Those memories would accompany me to the afterlife.

I reopened my eyes and watched Jane lick her lips, while she hungrily eyed the blood that oozed out of the gash across my cheek. The liquid freely ran down my face and trickled into the soil, inciting a low snarl from the ethereal child. The tiny vampiress leaned over me and ran her cool tongue across the wound, moaning in pleasure when the liquid danced across her taste buds. I whimpered as the venom seeped into the cut, stinging as though I poured salt into an open wound. Jane pulled her face away from mine and smiled sardonically before hungrily attacking my lips. Jane sucked my bottom lip into her mouth and sucked the residual liquid from my mouth.

When she'd finished laving every miniscule drop from my mouth, she released my hair and tossed my body to her brother. Alec grabbed my neck and quickly slid his sharp thumbnail across the hollow of my throat, scoring the soft flesh. I stifled a cry. Crimson blood flowed from the lesion and pooled in the valley between my breasts, warm and sticky. The angelic creature growled and dipped his head into my cleavage, lapping up the spilt blood like a parched man in the desert. His tongue ran up my sternum, and he quickly attached his mouth to lesion. Jane released my hair and snatched my wrist, opening the vein and bringing it to her lips.

The twins eagerly gulped down the liquid, and in seconds I found myself woozy and on the edge of darkness. I sagged against the boy as tears unwillingly escape my lashes and fell upon Alec's cheek. He snarled and pulled away slightly, using his fingers to wipe the physical proof of my sorrow from his frigid skin. He cocked his head and looked at the moisture for several seconds before placing the digits into his mouth. The vampire's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he moaned with delight. I shuddered as he ghosted his nose up my throat and whispered in my ear, "You are so very lucky I have a thousand years of restraint, princess. Your tears are almost as exquisite as your blood. I will take pleasure in orchestrating the spilling of both."

The vampire released me, and I crumpled into a heap at his feet, still unsteady from loss of blood. I looked up into his eyes, which were sparkling with a mixture of amusement and desire. "Kill me! Just kill me already. Death would be preferable to an eternity with you as my maker!"

Before my eyes could register the movement, Alec snatched me by the throat and lifted me off the ground, my feet skimming the ground. "You are treading on dangerous ground, my pet. You mustn't forget your place. YOU. ARE. MINE," he hissed.

Jane stifled a laugh.

An upsurge of howls shattered the darkness. I shuddered at the sound, knowing that the brothers in arms were quite possibly joining Jacob at the Cullen house. Fear welled up within me as I thought about my mate. With the wolves and the newborn army, Garrett and the Cullens' hands were tied. There was a real possibility that someone might perish in the brawl and that knowledge made my stomach roll with nausea.

Their cries startled the demonic teens. Alec released me and the twins fervently scanned the area for the threat. I heard the thunderous paws before I glimpsed them. Their presence instilled a sliver of hope in my heart. For the first time since finding myself in the twins company, I thought I might actually survive.

Four sets of eyes illuminated the wall of darkness. Intermingled amongst the trees, four horse-sized wolves slowly skulked out of shadows and glared at my two vampire captors with cunning predatory senses. Their movements were fluid and precise, almost military-like in their formation. The giant animals quickly fanned out into a v-formation and encircled our bodies, snarling and snapping.

Alec swiftly tucked me behind his back and crouched, fingers curling at his sides. His twin quickly mirrored his action. Both tiny vampires were seething to tear into animal flesh. The tiny vampires were sorely outnumbered, but sadly, my wolf brothers were outmatched. I had watched Jane wield her fiery power against Edward, and I knew her power to be a formidable offensive weapon. These four Quileutes likely wouldn't survive the skirmish and that upset me.

Jane threw her head back and laughed manically. When she returned her eyes to her enemies, she leered at Sam who crumbled under her intense gaze. The black wolf collapsed to the ground with a thud, his body writhing with anguish. A strangled whimper slipped through his teeth. Pain," she hissed. "Agony can break a creature in a matter of seconds. Strong and capable warriors have all crumbled under the strain of my power."

After watching his Alpha crumble under Jane's excruciating prowess, Paul dove across the expanse, gunning for Alec. The vampire parried and spun to the side, leaving me in the line of fire. The wolf's body collided with mine with such intensity that the breaking of bones echoed across the clearing. Paul's forward momentum sent me soaring through the air, and his razor-sharp claws inadvertently slashed across my abdomen, opening four large wounds in my gut. I collapsed to ground in a mauled and broken mess.

My breathing was shallow. As darkness swept over my eyes like a blanket, I stared unseeingly out toward the forest, catching wisps of flaxen hair dart into the clearing. In my muddled haze, I was barely able to track the swift demise of the twins. The two ethereal creatures crouched before Alec, who had his fingers splayed, slowly releasing a black, cloying mist into the space between them. Snarls ripped through the teeth of the wolves, overshadowing the keening that slipped past Sam's lips. Paul, Seth, and Leah pulled back and launched an attack from behind while the flaxen-haired duo launched a frontal attack, each team tearing their tiny bodied to sheds.

Following Sam's release from Jane's glare, the obsidian wolf returned to his human form and quickly crossed the distance between us. He dropped to his knees and leaned over me, cupping my cheeks with his large palms, forcing me to look into his dark eyes. "Oh, Bella! This wasn't supposed to happen." Sam took a quick glance at my stomach and winced at the sight. "We must get you to the hospital."

"There's no time," an unfamiliar, baritone voice declared. "I must change her—quickly!"

"Dying or not, it's against Tribal Law. We'll be forced to destroy her," Sam retorted, looking down into my eyes with weighted sorrow.

"Jesus, Sam! I fuckin' jumped the gun! I did this to her! Bend the fuckin' rules just this once! This is Bella for Christ sakes!"

With every beat of my heart, shock was slowly creeping into my body, gradually pulling me away from reality. Each rise and fall of my chest ignited a new fiery agony under my ribcage, thoroughly exhausting me with every breath. I closed my eyes, focusing on the very arduous task. The life was leaving my body and the last remaining vestiges of consciousness were flitting away. Voices swirled around me like a fog, disjointed and fuzzy.

"…said…against Tribal Law…"

"…bloodsuckers on our land…"

"Do it!"

* * *

**_Preview of Chapter 10!_**

**_Garrett_**

_ For a creature born of darkness, I found it only fitting that God would punish me in such a manner. Her radiance had counteracted the darkness for a short, blissful moment, before my unpardonable sins negated any and all happiness. Obviously, such virtue and innocence was never meant to exist in my world. The Almighty saw fit to remind me of my despicable nature by painfully snatching the last remaining vestiges of my humanity. _

_The old saying states 'pride cometh before a fall'. I could truly empathize with that statement, having lived the firsthand, lived that nightmare, one could never truly understand the meaning. Loss had always been my constant companion, unwavering and predictable. I once doled out pain to compensate for the bone-crushing grief that I experienced on a daily basis. Now that I've experienced the light, I didn't want to return to the overwhelming starkness of a lonely existence. I refused to fall back in line. Only this time the stakes were elevated, and the risks were extraordinarily immense._

_ My mate was pure of heart and soul, compassionate and unselfish— untainted by my sins. Yet, my brunette beauty cherished and accepted me, regardless of my sordid past. She had made my soul whole. The way she had wrapped her arms around me and cried out my name in ecstasy brought me to my knees. Isabella was the center of my universe and her absence was overwhelming. It felt as though I couldn't breathe_

My Isabella was human, vulnerable, and breakable, but her spirit was akin to warriors in strength. That woman would fight until her last breath for the people she cared about—even for Edward or Jacob, to my dismay. Of those truths, I had little doubt, and because of her association with the supernatural, she was fighting a war she couldn't win.

_Edward had brought her into the shadows and exposed her to the horrors no human should ever be a party to—flaunted her existence to the cold-hearted bastards who were likely to return and collect their prize. Aro and Caius weren't benevolent leaders who considered situational sins and allowed wrongdoers to gleefully skip out of the castle with the promise of compliance. I had a profound dislike for the Volturi, and I believed they were only bidding their time, waiting for an appropriate moment to strike. _

_ It was wholly unintelligent for me to turn my back on her, irrational to allow the volatile wolf-child to bate me. Yet, when he'd handled my mate with disrespect, my better judgment flitted away like ash, and I acted purely on instinct. Jacob had felt disgruntled by Isabella's unrequited love, angered and disgusted by her choice of mate, or moreover, her choice of species. He was merely a child, after all, mentally immature for his stature. Foolishly, I had set a bad example by stooping to his level. The boy's jealously and my overly protective nature incited a battle. Fury washed over the lot of us like angry ocean waves, pulling us deep under the tumultuous water, and when we surfaced, we realized just how reckless our actions truly were. _

_My Isabella slipped through my fingers like water through a sieve, ripped from my arms prematurely. One moment she was with me, the next moment she had vanished. The only proof of her existence was her unique fragrance that clung faintly in the air, intermingled with another more sinister scent. Victoria._

* * *

**_Check this out Jasper fans!_**

**_My new Story Favorite!_**

**_Oregon Trail by happyghost_**

**_Summary: A western pioneer adventure! A family of determined Texans struggle  
along the Oregon Trail. Their destination? The wild, uncharted Oregon  
Territory—that holds the promise of free land and a better life. In the  
midst of their arduous journey, they happen upon a head-strong girl just as  
determined to set the course of her own life's journey. Historical AH Cowboy  
Jasper_**


End file.
